


Mutual Feelings

by Minsyal



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsyal/pseuds/Minsyal
Summary: You've been drafted to travel among the Champions as they serve to protect Hyrule and all that inhabit the land. Being a royal scientist isn't easy, especially with a pesky bird hanging over your shoulder critiquing your every move. You make unforgettable friendships and ties that will never be torn. As the ever-looming threat of the Calamity grows near, will you crumble with Hyrule or restore peace to the land?





	1. Chapter 1

The road ahead would be a treacherous one, its winding and twirling pathways have long been tangled and torn. It was not a difficult concept in writing, “destroy the evil,” but physically and mentally it was nearly impossible to wrap your head around. How were a rock, a giant, three Hylians, a fish and a bird supposed to lock this evil away for good? Even with the help of these supposed “guardians and Divine Beasts,” it seemed unfathomable that the fate of Hyrule was put into the hands of a few warriors. Maybe you were thinking too logically – maybe that was something everyone else needed to do as well. Who knows? What you do know now is that you’ve got to try, at least.

“Hmm?” You hummed, trying to ease the constant screeching in your ear resonating from the bird. It vaguely reminded you of the incessant troublesome caw of the bird’s nest that is perched outside your window at the castle. Morning, noon, and night it would clamor around causing as much disturbance to you as it could. As for Revali, he had been following you the entire trip, looking on as a bystander, you’d think that he had a crush on you. He wouldn’t leave you alone, not for a single second. You supposed it gave him some sort of demented satisfaction to know he was completely ruining your day by preventing you from getting any research done.

Currently, you were traveling with the Champions representing the royal scientists. Despite not being credited for helping with the Sheikah technology, you played an important role in piecing it together and figuring out how it worked. Though, everyone praised Purah and Robbie for it. The Princess, Zelda, was reluctant to your attendance in the trip as she would have much rather preferred another. At times, she did seem to enjoy talking to you about the tech and how it all worked, seeing as you knew more than anyone else in Hyrule. Most of the time you attempted to stay by yourself at the back of the group. Well, unless a certain feathered “friend” was near.

“I said,” he cleared his throat, fisting his hand over his chest and giving it a good thump causing his chest piece to echo, “isn’t the view lovely?”

Taking a moment to look up from your notes you were greeted with a view like any other. It was nothing special, in your opinion. The trees were the same brown they had always been, their leaves the same emerald green. Small bugs spotted the branches, creeping and crawling up to their nests and into holes. The grass beneath you was tiring, it was an olive shade and almost looked as if it were dying. Out in the distance was the Rito Village, constructed in the most unreasonable fashion up the side of a large stone fixture. You dreaded showing up, not because you disliked the Rito. Quite the opposite, you found them to be some of the more personable of the different races, but their children could become clingy. The heights and temperature of the place was another aspect you weren’t fond of. Unlike the Rito, you were not gifted with a natural protection from the harsh breeze and had to rely on layers of blankets that would fly off your body at night.

“It’s alright.” You responded as your eyes focused back down onto the scribbles that covered the worn parchment of your notebook. “Nothing special.” You muttered, knowing this comment would not settle well with him.

“Oh ho, for your information it is something quite special. If you haven’t noticed,” he reached down and pushed your chin up, “that is Rito Village, where I’m from. Though there is something rather negative about my view.”

“-and that would be?” Sighing, you folded the book in half, its leather binding creaking as you did so. A puff of dust formed in the air, suggesting how old the book was.

“You. I absolutely refuse to have this,” he motioned to your body, “ruining my hometown. Remove yourself at once.”

“How about you just walk in front of me and leave me alone for once?”

“So you can attack me from behind? I think not.”

“You seriously-“you shook your head and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Revali, just fly home if you hold it so dear to your heart. The other Champions and I will be there eventually.”

“Hmph.” He rolled his eyes. “I suppose I will. Try not to die while you’re away from me, knowing your lack of fighting skills I don’t think you’d stand a chance if an attack were to come.” He began to run forward before taking off into the sky. You watched as he swiftly maneuvered through the air before landing softly on one of the many landings.

“I don’t suppose the two of you were flirting.” Urbosa’s voice came from beside you, snapping you out of your trance. “After all, you were trained on him for a moment too long.” She laughed softly and slowed her pace to walk next to you.

“Of course not. He wishes.” You scoffed, slightly flustered. You ran a hand down the side of your face, brushing some of the stray hairs back behind your ear.

“He wishes? It would be safe to say you do too.” Her hips swayed when she walked, causing her skirt to brush against your leg every so often. You looked up at her, eyes meeting. She only let out another chuckle, “It’s written all over your face, sweetheart.”

The Gerudo were stunning beings. Their height matched that of the tallest Rito and Gorons. Surely they could match the Zora’s as well. It amazed you how toned and sculpted their bodies were and how this was just a natural gene in their DNA. You had spent a great deal of time studying the different races around Hyrule before you were called to contribute to the war against Calamity Ganon. You had to admit, the Gerudo were your favorite. Gerudo Town was a lively place where you never ceased to find hidden nooks and places to visit. The women were all very kind and many were eager to assist you in your studies. The best part was when you visited Gerudo, Revali could not follow you in. No voe allowed.

“I don’t like him.” You huffed.

“Keep telling yourself that, but you should take advantage of the time we have left.” She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, “Life is short.” With that, she sped up and easily covered the distance between you and the rest of the group. Rejoining them, she immediately found her place in the conversation and carried on as if she hadn’t just been talking to you.

“Life is short.” You mumbled, “Too short to waste my time on the likes of him.” In defiance of your words, you peered up to the landing once more. He stood there with his hand pressed to his chest as he spoke boastfully to another Rito. You sighed, even if you did find yourself drawn to him, you would never intrigue him the same way.

Your eyes shifted downward to the ground to watch your feet move one at a time propelling you forward toward the village. You didn’t notice his gaze locked on you, nor the many times he turned to check if you were still safe and with the group


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird spacing, didn't transfer well

Old yellowed papers scattered across your desk, their edges torn and tattered from months of being sorted and stacked time and time again. It was a fine summer’s day. A slight breeze coasted in from the north, cooling the castle and surrounding area. The sounds of the Castle Town citizens echoed from the walls, jovial laughs, bright conversations and the screams from children as they played merged together to form a calming ambiance. Not to mention the birds perched just outside your window, their songs and chirps almost as captivating as those of the Rito.   
Sadly, you weren’t so perfect today. It was the fourth consecutive day that you were functioning off of barely a wink of sleep. The king had assigned you and the other royal scientists to work on the Sheikah technology. Being the person you were, you always volunteered to do the work. When the others grew tired, you continued late into the night.  
Because of your lack of care concerning your health, dark circles had appeared underneath your eyes. The dark purple mixed disgustingly with a mud-colored brown, giving you the appearance of someone with two black eyes. The last time you checked, your hair was so greasy it would stay stranded in the air after removing the ribbon holding it in place. Surely your skin had become a grey color and your face had sunken like a flooded ship at sea.   
“Would you organize this?” The doors suddenly burst open as a distressed princess entered with her knight following suit. Link glanced at you with a hint of concern hidden in his eyes, but you failed to notice that. Instead, you stared blankly at the princess who dropped another pile of papers onto your desk.   
“Princess, my apologies for being,” you stopped, searching your mind for the correct word but you drew a blank, “rude, but that’s not my job.”   
“It isn’t mine either.” She stood tall, as tall as she could, with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She stared at you, one eyebrow raised.   
“Then it looks like we have that issue solved.” You turned back to your work. Currently you were looking over a sketch of a Guardian that Purah had dropped off. It wasn’t complicated in nature, there was a core that somehow powered the entire being, but getting energy to it was the problem.  
Zelda cleared her throat loudly, deepening the awkward sensation that filled the room.   
“I’ll get it to someone that can.”   
“Thank you.” She immediately turned and left the room, leaving Link to linger. He just stared at you, his eyebrows strewn together in a worrisome manner. You sighed, then returned to your work.   
“I’m fine, Link.” You picked your pencil back up and observed your hand as it shook violently. Annoyed, you held the pencil higher so it was parallel with your face. You gripped it harder and watched as your hand convulsed to the point that the pencil fell. A gentle hand gripped your shoulder sending waves of shock through your body. Quickly, you batted him away. You had nearly forgotten Link was in the room after becoming engulfed in a loud static that was on repeat in your mind.   
“I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” You repeated inaudibly to yourself, your voice growing fearful with each breath. You were fine, at least you’d be fine eventually.   
It wasn’t apparent to you until you felt the soft cushion of your bed beneath your body that Link had lifted you. He had always acted like an older-younger brother to you. He took the time to make sure you got rest, ate your meals, and took well needed breaks from work. Sometimes, it was hard to get through to you. This was one of those times. 

“Hurry.” Zelda instructed, her pace picking up significantly as she rushed toward the infamous Rito Village. She had “invited” you to go with her and Link to meet the Rito Champion, Revali. Supposedly he was a great warrior, skilled archer, and other boastful things that escaped your mind. It was actually the King who told you to go, he wanted you to become acquainted with the Champions as he would be kindly allowing, forcing, you to join them on their adventures.   
“Revali isn’t the type to wait.” She continued, her legs carrying her as fast as they could over the swaying bridges.   
“Well, I can only walk so fast.”   
Zelda stopped in her tracks, Link almost ran into her backside. She clutched the Sheikah slate to her chest as she turned to stare you down. The princess was definitely not an advocate for you, something about how she didn’t like your attitude. Her eyes screamed profanities that she could never say aloud, if you looked close enough you could see the flames of hell burning in her irises.  
“Would you stop?” She said in a scolding tone.   
“Stop what?”   
“I am sick and tired of your,” she pushed her lips together, drawing a straight line, “your attitude! It’s obnoxious, and it is no way to speak to-“  
“The princess.” You finished for her, “I’ll just stay quiet from now on.”   
“Good.” She huffed, a puff of white smoke escaping her lips as her warm breath mixed with the chilled air.   
There was no sure reason why Zelda wasn’t fond of you. Maybe it was all your attitude, maybe hers played a small role in it. There is a chance it has to do with you being able to work with the technology, while she was forbidden from it. Possibly, your personalities just clashed and that wasn’t going to be helped.   
You climbed the winding wooden staircase up to the final landing. The one at the top was much larger than the others, a small sign was painted that read “Revali’s landing.” He hadn’t done anything and they named something after him already.   
“A lovely sight as always.” You heard a crisp voice say in a sing-song tone. Rolling your eyes, you wandered back to the landing. A design was painted in white on the chipped cedar wood. Glancing around, you noticed other Rito soaring through the air. It was a shock, seeing races besides Hylians and Sheikahs. You were so keen to living in a small world that you had completely forgotten about the other humanoid species. A young Rito landed a few feet in front of you and looked up at you, a smile spread across her face.   
“Hi!” She squeaked, waving a joyous wing as she pattered closer to you. “My name is Keumi.” Her talons clicked against the wood, dancing near. Keumi was a small bird, obviously a child, with vibrant orange feathers that beautifully laid against clean white ones. Small irregular specks of red mixed into the orange, blotting randomly around her body. Her tail was an odd brown color, looking like it didn’t belong with the rest of her body. Another strange thing about Keumi was her beak, it was significantly smaller than the other children around, it was short and stubby.   
“Eh, hi.” You weren’t the best with children, they were sticky and strange to you.   
“What are you here for?” She questioned, getting closer and closer. Your limbs stiffened and locked in place. Keumi fixated on your satchel, her eyes prying at its contents. “What’s that?” Her small wing pointed to your leather-bound notebook.   
“Research.” You curtly replied.   
“You failed to inform me that you were bringing along a friend, princess.” The same cutting call came from behind you.   
“This is one of the royal scientists.” Zelda replied, sounding as pleasant as she could when referring to you. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”   
“Yeah, hi.” You were met by a large dandelion colored beak, attached to brilliant Prussian blue feathers. Wandering upward, you met the emerald eyes of the Rito. They were outlined in sharp lines of crimson and white and beneath a set of bushy butter eyebrows. A slight red tint was painted on his cheeks, as if the artist constructing him had made an error and just gone with it. “Hi.” You repeated, mentally slapping yourself for coming across as an idiot. Keumi giggled, covering her beak with her wing.   
“It’s nice to make my acquaintance.” Revali said, causing you to cock your head to the side. He really was as arrogant as they said. They, as in Link. Instead of replying, you just nodded and took a step back.   
“Right, well. I believe we have things to discuss.” He turned to the princess and offered an arm before saying, “I look forward to getting to know you,” over his shoulder before he left. 

Coming back to the Rito Village was not exactly at the top of your list. After your first visit, you had developed a love-hate relationship with that bird. He would pester you at all hours, even waking you in the morning to tell you that you just had to see this thing he perfected. He called it “Revali’s Gale,” which was quite self-absorbed. While impressive, you were more concerned with a mother teaching her small one to fly.   
“Always a pleasure.” Revali greeted the princess as your eyes penetrated the back of your head. Same thing as always. A lovely greeting for the princess, barely a look in yours or Link’s direction. You’d wander off to Revali’s Landing, he’d find you, and he’d bug you, then run off.  
“Suck up.” You mumbled, turning promptly on your heel and heading down the steps to your spot. Keumi had met you there many times before, she had actually grown on you.   
“Hi Keumi.” You greeted, finding a spot next to her as she sat with her little legs dangling over the side of the landing. She smiled brightly and beamed as if the sun had been captured in her grin. Okay, maybe she had grown on you more than you thought.   
“I heard you were coming back!”  
“You haven’t been waiting here all day, have you?”   
“No…” she chirped, attempting to hide her overt upturned beak. She was not the best at hiding her emotions.   
“Well, I’m glad. You know you shouldn’t wait around for me all the time. I’m not that important.”   
Keumi gasped, almost offended. She hopped up to a standing position and put her tiny wings on her hips in a flamboyant way. An expression resembling Link’s when he finds you exhausted was glued to her face.   
“You’re important! You’re a Champion!”   
“Keumi, you know I’m not a Champion.” You laughed breathlessly, trying to coax her back down. She was not having any of it.   
“You are, you are!” She bounced up and down, acting like a child having a temper tantrum. You remained calm, knowing she could be quite over dramatic. She’s what you would call a “drama queen.” Her leaping stopped and she plopped herself down next to you. “You’re a Champion to me.”   
A sad smile tugged at your heart as she pushed her chubby face against your arm. Her cheek puffed up and her eyes squinted, staring up at you. The title of “Champion” was not something you could say you held. You traveled with them, helped them out, but you were weak and virtually useless when it came to fighting. You weren’t a Champion.   
“Well, thank you. You’re my Champion.” Her feathers fluffed and you ruffled then gently. “Not much longer and Revali will be asking you to take over.”   
“You think?”   
“I know.” 

“Excuse me?” Your door burst open again, the princess standing there, again. Straightening up, you turned to look at her. Zelda stood in the middle of the open doorway. Today she wore the brilliant blue dress that one of the seamstresses had created. It fit her perfectly, the golden embroidering complimenting the off white and navy blue fabric.   
“Hello, princess.” You said while standing. Ever since she snapped at the Rito Village, you had really tried to just avoid her. Actually, you had grown quiet afterward. You rarely let her hear you speak, and only spoke to her when she wanted. Maybe you had finally learned your place as a subordinate?  
“All the Champions and I are heading out.”   
“Oh, then I’ll gather my things and-“ You began pushing papers around on your desk, putting them back into piles before she stopped you mid-sentence.   
“I’d like you to stay behind this time.” She cut in, her voice considerably loud for how low she usually spoke.   
“I see, alright.” You swallowed, eyes wandering to the floor. Zelda left just as fast as she came. This wasn’t the only time you had been asked to stay behind. She said it was purely for research purposes, something about how you needed to focus on your work. You figured it was just a lame excuse to keep you away. No matter, you had work to do anyway. 

“Link, I’m fine.” You brushed past him. The books and papers loaded into your arms. He was getting irritated with your ignorance concerning your heath.   
“You’re not.” He said. You stopped walking, those were some of the first words you had heard from him in quite some time. “You need to rest.” The dark oak desk shook as the books slammed against it, the legs rattling against the floor. Luckily, you had a room in the basement.   
“I’ll rest when I have time.”   
“You need to rest now.” He urged, crossing the room to put his hand firmly atop the book’s cover to keep it closed.   
“There’s people to be saved, Link. I need to help in some way.” Your hand began to shake like it had in the weeks prior. A constricting feeling resonated within your chest, feeling as though someone had knocked the wind from your lungs. “I just want to help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Omisaatio (n): a desert flower that displays an eerie aqua glow as it blooms. It is found in the most peculiar places. 

The wooden bridges swayed slightly under the stress of the six individuals forcing it downward. It was honestly shocking that it could even hold Daruk's incredible weight. The panels squeaked and groaned with each step forward. These needed to be replaced. Your head was glued to the sky, observing the Rito Warriors as they flew in from training. Their wives rushed to greet them along with their children. A smile almost tugged at your lips - almost. You stared blankly, watching as a couple embraced and the father scooped the young one up into the air. Their mouth opened as if to let out an amiable laugh and their eyes squinted into two rainbow-like shapes.  
The wind had considerably picked up since Revali left. The sky had grown dull and a set of grey clouds loomed overhead. You could barely see the bright luminous hues of blue and white beyond the darkness that settled in. Ahead of you were the other Champions: Zelda, Link, Daruk, Mipha and Urbosa. Sounds of their distant conversation danced backward, chiming through your ears as diluted white noise.   
“Looks like we have a fan.” Daruk’s billowing voice echoed from ahead. Your attention was naturally drawn downward, a hint of curiously at who would be down here at this time. The children were busy with their fathers and mothers right now. Surely it isn't an older Rito?   
“Hi there!” Daruk said loudly, crouching down to get a good look at the person approaching. You watched as his head lowered, his hand held out to greet them.   
“Sorry mister!” A screechy little voice you had grown to love passed the Champions. Soon enough, Keumi was crashing into your legs attempting to knock you over. She had a bad habit of that. Every time she grew slightly more determined to do so, but slightly weaker as well.   
“Huh.” Daruk stood back to his full height and gave Urbosa a confused look. His hand came to cradle the back of his neck, his fingers scratching at its base.   
Keumi looked the same, except for a new splotch of red that had appeared quite noticeably on her back. Her smile was as radiant as ever and her attitude never faltered. Her eyes only seemed to grow with fascination as she looked up to you.   
“What happened?” She screamed more than asked. Her tiny wing attached to your arm and tugged you down to her level, to which you complied. She angrily eyed the cut that had appeared on your face, scrawling from just under your right cheekbone to the curve of your jaw. It had faded considerably from the time when you got it. Now it was only there as a memory, it had melted into your skin in a dark brown color that could never be scrubbed away. With time, it would fade.   
“Just a small cut, kiddo. Nothing to worry about.” You leaned forward, bringing your hand up to shield the side of your mouth. “You should see the other guy. But I think we should be worrying about this,” you motioned dramatically to her body to which she looked at you confused. “Keumi, you know you're not allowed to be this far from the Village alone. Must I go talk to your mother again?”   
“No, no, no! You don't need to.” She hopped around on her toes, shaking her head in denial.   
“Hmm.” You stroked your chin with your fingers, “Fine. I'll let it go this time. But-”   
“It won't happen again! I'll wait until you get to the front steps! I promise!”   
“Good girl.”   
You glanced up to find the Champions staring at you. They looked utterly shocked at your sudden change of attitude. Quite honestly, all they had really ever seen was sarcasm, blandness and blah. Urbosa had her trademark smirk on her face, her eyebrow raised considerably and her arms crossed over her chest. Choosing to ignore them, you returned your attention to Keumi. 

The day was mostly spent doing “Champion duties,” which you had absolutely no part it. Keumi was delighted to have you by her side all day. It had been about a month since she had seen you last, and according to her mother it was killing her. Though, there wasn’t much to do with a slight downpour beating from above. The raindrops cascaded down the sides of the single stone pillar that held the Village together, wetting its surface. Rooftops became slides for the liquid to run down, only to create waterfalls that you could not avoid. Most of the others stayed inside, the Rito were not too keen to getting their feathers wet. Keumi, on the other hand, loved the rain. She dragged you around the islands that you entered on, jumping and skipping through puddles that only grew murkier with every leap.   
At dusk, you were invited to feast among the Champions and the Rito elder, but kindly declined for the calm family setting of Keumi’s home seemed like a more suitable option. Her mother, Seoi, had prepared a pan seared porgy with a home style sauce that vaguely reminded you of the past, Hylian rice steamed with goat butter and a variety of seeds, and sweet vegetable side. Seoi was obviously Keumi’s mother, just judging by color and personality alone. She had the same orange feathers, the same brown eyes, her belly was coated with porcelain feathers and her tail was dipped in brown.   
“So, [Name], how has research been coming?” Seoi said in between bites, she sat cross-legged on the floor of their home. A acacia table was paced between the three of you.   
“Slow lately. I've spent so much time with the Champions that I rarely find the time to do actual work. You know when I get back, I’ll have another year’s worth.”   
“Yeah! Look at this!” Keumi jumped to her feet and rushed to your side. She lightly feathered her finger down your cut, tracing its path. A pained expression crossed Seoi’s face as she examined it.   
If there was anyone in the land of Hyrule that you felt you could call your best friend, it would be Seoi. She was like a mother and best friend all wrapped into one. After finding out Keumi had taken a liking to you, she immediately adopted you into the family. Often, while you were away, she would make a special effort to send you updates on Keumi. She’d ask how you were and always tell you to get more sleep. If Link wasn’t pestering you about your health, Seoi was. It’s like they had some sort of agreement.  
“It's nothing really. All patched up.” You put a gentle hand around Keumi’s waist and tugged her closer for a hug. Her wing wrapped around your neck and her head snuggled into the crook of your shoulder.  
“What happened?” Seoi’s eyebrows were drawn in, her eyes full of worry.   
“Just a little attack. You know those Yiga members, always wanting us dead.” You huffed, staring down at your half-eaten meal. “It's fine, Revali ended up saving me anyway.”   
“Revali?” Seoi’s brows raised, a slight inflection of her voice alerted you. She then lowered her brows as a small smile crossed her face. “He sure takes care of you, huh?”   
“What?” You coughed, choking for a moment before settling yourself. “No. He annoys me, if anything.” Her grin only grew, a cocked eyebrow told you she didn't believe a word you said.   
“Anyway, how have you two been?” You attempted to change the subject. Keumi had crossed back over to her meal, and was happily chowing down.   
“Same old, same old. The little one over there has been keeping me up at night, but other than that we’re no different from the time before.”   
“Seoi, surely there’s been some excitement?”   
“Mom’s dating a new guy!” Keumi said with a full mouth. Seoi shot her a look of disdain as she rolled her eyes and continued eating.   
“A new guy, you say? Do I know this guy?” You said coyly, causing Seoi to blush.   
“We aren’t dating.” She corrected, bringing a small cloth up to wipe the sauce from her beak.   
“Yet!” Keumi giggled.   
“I’m glad you’re putting yourself out there Seoi. It’s about time.”  
The conversation continued until every last morsel of food had disappeared from your plates. Keumi was lying on her back by the end of the meal, her wing draped lazily across her full belly. Seoi laughed, covering her mouth with her wing before excusing herself. She picked Keumi up, hushing her before lowering her into her hammock.   
A hint of sadness flickered in the back of your mind. The scene ignited flames from the past, sending chills coursing through your body, shaking you to the core. Seoi whispered words of encouragement and a mothers love to Keumi as she drifted off to sleep. You couldn't help but envy her.   
“So let's talk about you.” Seoi collected the plates and left them sitting on the counter. Grabbing your arm, she escorted you from the home and out onto the walkway. The rain had stopped an hour or two ago. The wood was damp, but not soaking. “I'm worried about you.”   
“What's there to worry about?” You attempted to laugh it off. She rolled her eyes and began dragging you to the staircase heading up. You immediately knew where you were going. Revali’s landing. It was Seoi and Keumi’s favorite spot in all of the Rito Village, and she always took you there when she wanted to talk.  
“There you go again. Always trying to pretend you're fine.” She lowered her voice, a dash of distress was sewn into her words. Seoi’s hand shook against your body as if trying to shake the answers from you. “You don't look fine.”  
“Are you hinting that I’m ugly?” Joking was pointless, Seoi was not having any of it.  
“[Name],” she scorned, “Look at yourself. Those dark circles faded months ago, only to come back. Your body shakes like you’ve been left out in the cold. You’re over working yourself.”   
“I’m trying to save people, Seoi.” The landing was in front of you, nobody on it. She walked you out to one of the edges and plopped you down with your legs dangling over the edge. “I know it sounds insane, but the Calamity is coming back sooner than we know.”   
“If you work yourself to death, you won’t be able to help anymore.”   
“I’ll have left what I needed to. That’s all I can ask. I’m no good at fighting, I can’t hold my own. Research and,” you inhaled deeply, the frigid air filling your lungs. The weight of it felt suffocating, like it was dragging everything into your stomach. You exhaled. “It’s just, it’s just all I have. It’s all I can do and I will do what I must.”   
Her pleads became fuzzy, and eventually were tuned out completely. Below were the Champions, joyously laughing and clinking their glasses together. The heat of their fire rose into the air, its wispy embers engulfing themselves before burning into nothing. The updraft licked at your heels, warming the soles of your shoes. Though completely aware of your catatonic state, Seoi continued to speak. Her voice soothed you, it was like an effervescent tea that heated your frozen heart. She spoke about how she was immensely proud of you and only wished for you to be healthy. She told of the man she was dating, and how he reminded her so much of the last. A story of Keumi passed through, something about how she had made some new friends. After an hour of staring into space, she stood, patted your shoulder and told you she was going to retire for the night.   
“Please get some rest tonight.” Seoi brushed her fingers through your hair, lingering for a moment before disappearing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight.” You muttered, focus never faltering from the night sky.   
The sounds of the Champions feast had dispersed, it ended thirty minutes ago. The fire was put out and you were left alone with your thoughts. The heat no longer grasped onto you, the comforting words of Seoi had gone, and you felt like you were the only one awake in the Rito Village. Another hour passed and you remained in the same spot. Finally, you decided it was time to find the Inn and lay your head down.   
The beds were full, no vacancies for you to fill. Zelda and Link were occupying the two on the right side, Urbosa and Mipha on the left. Daruk was curled into a giant ball and placed perfectly in the center of the room. The Rito that was usually behind the desk and the one that stood out front were gone. You sighed, turning on your heel and opting to walk until you found a dry suitable place to rest.   
“The early bird catches the worm.” An irritating voice caught your attention as you began descending the staircase, heading toward the exiting bridges. “Looks like you’ve been left behind.”   
“I’m not dealing with you right now, Revali.” You said, eyes searching through the dark of night. A yellow grow illuminated from the stable, there were always open beds there.   
“Oh, but you see. You just did.” He hovered over for a moment before lowering his body onto the ground beside you. “I noticed your absence from dinner tonight, why?”   
Keeping your mouth closed, you focused on the task at hand – getting away from him. Your feet moved as if on auto pilot, carrying you further down.   
“Ah, ignoring me huh? Well, I suppose I’ll just have to fill the empty space with my own.” He matched you in stride. “I assume you missed the feast to spend time with that little urchin of yours. Am I right? What was her name? It’s seemed to have slipped my mind.”   
“Urchin?” You stopped in your tracks, a heavy tension bundling at the base of your neck. Your entire body tensed, she wasn’t an urchin.   
“You know, the small one with the color mutation.”   
“She isn’t an urchin.” You hissed through your clenched teeth.   
“Getting a rise out of you, eh? So it seems you’re quite fond of that little family of paupers.”   
Your fists clenched, your nails digging painfully into the palms of your hands. The wetness of blood coated your fingertips, signaling that you needed to stop. He wasn’t important enough for your time. It wasn’t worth it.   
“You do fit in with them quite well, though.” A condescending tone engulfed his voice. “Maybe you should finally leave the Champions and be where you belong? You’re not of any use anyway.”   
Before you could stop yourself, you had forcefully latched your hand around his beak. Yanking him down to your level, you left no room for any sense of remorse regarding your action. Revali’s brows raised, you had never really stood up to him physically.   
“Insult me as much as you want, but never speak of Seoi or Keumi ever again.” You tossed him away like he was a piece of garbage, turned on your heel and stormed off.   
Revali stayed in his spot, watching with a sense of regret. The cloud of night consumed your being, leaving no trace. Revali mentally slapped himself, why did he always have to combat things with words of hate? Why was it so difficult to express himself?


	4. Chapter 4

Omisaatio (n): a desert flower that displays an eerie aqua glow as it blooms. It is found in the most peculiar places. The flower is said to have extreme healing powers if consumed.

“I’ll miss you.” The meek voice was a deadening unpleasant sound. It was sad and full of dread, as if all the life had been sucked from their being. As if there was nothing left to hold on to, as if there was nothing left worth living for.   
“But I’ll never leave, you know that.”   
“The necklace?” They said while reaching up toward their neck where the jewelry resided. They fumbled with it for a moment, simply rolling it in their hand. Their eyes closed slowly as if they never intended to open them again.   
“As long as you wear it, I swear I’m always here.” The sotto voce voice replied gently, a hand reaching for their forehead. It was burning like a raging fire. Their face was flushed, missing that twinkle that once radiated from their body. It was terrible to see them go through this. It couldn’t- 

You woke with a slick coat of sweat coating your forehead. Wiping it from your brow, you hastily threw your feet over the side, quickly stuck them into your shoes and laced your boots. The thin cotton sheet flew like a ghost and landed haphazardly at the foot of the bed. The man behind the counter seemed startled by your sudden outburst, his eyes were wide as he watched curiously with his arms propped on the counter top. Choosing to ignore him, you neatly laid the sheets and comforter down. Then left.  
The day was far different from the last. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, the dusk still lingered around like a smog in a polluted city. Rito Village was not lively yet, as the only ones awake were the warriors who were heading out for another day of training. From your spot, you could barely make out the shape of Daruk sleeping soundly in the Inn. At the top of the village, Revali stood in his home with his back facing you. He was awake early, but as he said it, “the early bird gets the worm.” Either that, or he slept in a very odd position.   
The temperature had dropped considerably which prompted you to retrieve your gloves and a worn cotton scarf that was red in color. While it would be nice to adorn a blue one with the royal crest on it, you weren’t important enough to receive one. Though, for those who are, it’s a true honor and should be worn proudly. The Champions all wore the cloth, showing that they were of true value to the land. After all, they were supposed to save everyone from the Calamity.  
Walking quickly, you made it back to the Village with time to spare. A few others had woken and were making their ways to the various shops around to stock their homes for the coming day. A shopkeeper smiled in your direction, to which you smiled back and gave a curt nod.  
A particular bird caught your eye, actually two birds. Two love birds, maybe? Seoi stood on one of the landings, talking lively to a male Rito. He was tall, much taller than Revali. He looked a lot like a bird derived from a parrot. His feathers were bright and colorful, laid against a snow white belly. Like the others, a chest piece and shoulder pads were worn on his torso. A pair of brown trousers were held up by a very stylish golden belt. Seoi was absolutely fawning over him, and he seemed very interested in her as well. A moment later, he bid her farewell and took to the sky.  
“I approve.” You said from your spot. Seoi turned on her heel and hid her face behind her wing, embarrassed.  
“Have you been watching me the entire time?”  
“Just for a second.”  
“Hmph.” She rolled her eyes and made her way over, “well how was the Inn last night? Too expensive for my taste, but it’s the only place for travelers.”  
“I stayed at the stable. No beds left.”  
“You walked all the way to the stable? [Name], you know my door is always open.”  
“Wouldn’t that have been breaking and entering? I believe you were sound asleep by the time I finally moved.” You joked, following her as she guided you back toward the staircase.   
“Breaking and entering charges,” she held one wing out, “a comfortable place to sleep,” she held out the other. Her arms swayed for a moment like a scale, weighing the options of developing a criminal record or being well rested. “I think… comfortable place to sleep wins.”   
The rest of the day carried on like any other, boring. Keumi was off playing with some of her new friends at Warbler’s Nest. Seoi was with them, making sure nobody got into too much trouble. Which meant you were left to aimlessly follow the Champions around as they did nothing particularly interesting.   
“We leave in one hour.” Zelda proclaimed. Supposedly there were shrines in the Hebra Mountains that she wanted to seek out and document without the knowledge of her father. You weren’t one to argue, it was going to have to be done anyway.   
“[Name]?” Her voice reached out and grabbed you before you could leave.   
“Yes?”   
“Prepare elixirs for everyone. They’ll need to last for a considerable amount of time – two days maybe three.” A fake smile was stapled to her face and her eyes wide as if saying “try me.” It would take more than an hour to brew potions for everyone, let alone to find the ingredients. Your tongue ran roughly across the inside of your cheek then crossed over your teeth. You refrained from rolling your eyes and replied with a strained voice, “Alright, princess.”   
It would be far more productive to just tailor Snowquill Tunics for everyone, but that was obviously too difficult. Link and Zelda were the only two who had them. Urbosa and Daruk couldn’t fit into them and it would be easier for Mipha to go without. The clothes would just weigh her down in the water.   
“Warm Darner, monster parts, warm darner monster parts…” repeating the words, you quickly ran for the stable, desperately hoping the merchants were still there. Surely they had some. The grass crunched beneath your boots, leaving small impressions on the ground. Just outside the entrance, a small group of people stood around. Judging by the large backpacks, horses and donkeys piled high with merchandise and the fact that it looked like they were bartering, you determined that they were exactly who you were looking for.   
“Morning,” You came to a screeching halt, the merchants turned to you waiting to give their pitches. One began to open his mouth before you held out a hand, stopping him. “I’m looking for Warm Darners, Sizzlewing Butterflies, and monster parts. Any and all.”   
“Well, I’ve got some!” The man said joyously, his arm immediately plunging into his bag as he retrieved the goods. “I do too!” A woman said while jogging to her donkey. Everyone was frantically investigating their bags one by one in search of the bugs. You fished out a dirty old pouch that contained your savings.   
“I’m paying the same amount to everyone. 10 for each bug, 5 for each part, no more no less.” The merchants eagerly nodded before piling you high with the ingredients. By the time you had paid everyone off, you had nearly wiped out your rupee supply, but you had enough for everyone.   
There was not enough time to go back, so you opted to just use the cooking pot nearby. Sitting down, you mentally cursed yourself for not picking up any vials. Sighing, you plopped down on the ground and began dumping in the ingredients. You used a stone pestle to mash the ingredients up and a wooden spoon to turn them in the pot. The brew slowly turned from a rancid brown to a more desirable red color. Bubbles surfaced at the top and popped, sending little drops of the steaming liquid straight into your face. Ignoring the searing pain that came with each drop, you continued on. The elixir smelled of pepper, but had pleasing undertones of sugar and nutmeg. It was an odd smell, one that was easily discernable from any other.   
“There’s my,” he let out a thundering cough, “the little researcher.” A chipper voice caught your attention. Revali landed on the ground next to you and sat himself on an empty log. He leaned forward, focusing on the bubbling pot. His eyes squinted and he inhaled deeply. Visibly revolted, he jerked backward and began fanning his wing in front of his face. “What on earth is that abomination?”   
“It’s the spicy elixir.”   
“Are you brewing it incorrectly?”   
“No, it’s supposed to smell like that.”   
“Like a dying animal?”  
“Yes.” You spun the spoon around in the pot, watching as the bubbles slowed and the liquid slowly became thicker.   
“Well,” he stopped fanning himself and stared intently at you, “that,” he pointed at the pot, “is disgusting.”   
“Good thing you don’t have to drink it then. It’ll all be for Urbosa, Daruk and Mipha.”   
“Oh? You’re making this vile concoction and not even ingesting it yourself? You plan on submitting my acquaintances to that kind of torture?”  
“Revali, can you just go away for once?”   
All you heard was a simple “hmph” before the sound of flapping wings echoed from the canyon walls. He had left. The brew bubbled and bubbled, and changed colors at an accelerated rate. You watched as the vibrant yellow changed to a fiery orange and finally to a burning red.   
“Hey!” Your focus was on the merchants who were still gathered in a circle. A deafening whistle escaped your lips as you waved your arm signaling them to come over.   
“I need a bag, and a lot of vials. I have 100 rupees left to my name, and I’ll give them to whoever can give me what I need first.”   
Eagerly the merchants dug through their bags again and thrust their arms out to you. You threw over the last of your money and then began spooning the elixir into the vials. Popping the corks into them, you set them neatly into the bag, secured it on your side, and hurriedly made your way back to the Rito Village.   
“You’re in a hurry.” Seoi hovered above, speaking with a certain pep in her voice that was not there before.   
“I’ll be gone for the next few days, two or three? Who knows?” You continued toward the staircase. “I’ve got to catch up with the Champions before they leave.”   
“They just left.” She landed and caught your arm, “Just a little while ago, I saw them heading toward the flight range and Rosopro Pass.”   
“Are you kidding me?” You stopped and threw your arms into the air. Nobody had even given you a warning. You didn’t even get to pack your things! “Okay, well then I’ll be running.”   
“Just let me take you there. I’ve got wings for a purpose, you know?”   
You had never flown with a Rito before, you had actually never flown before. It was an experience. A sense of freedom overcame you. All the troubles of life, the Calamity, the stress, they all seemed to melt into nothingness. For once, you felt at ease. The wind was coasting through your hair causing it to trail behind like a dragon’s tail. Is this how Dinraal, Farosh, and Naydra must feel as they circle around Hyrule. The ground became a distant memory and all you wanted to do was soar. You almost didn’t want to go back after this. Maybe Seoi would just keep flying forever. This all came to an end when the Champions were within view. They looked like ants, all collected together just below the cliff side. Seoi changed her direction, flying at an angle to eventually come to a stop. She landed gracefully, then knelt down to let you off. The vials in your bag clinked together like wine glasses at a toast. A hand hastily covered them, holding them down until they were settled.   
“Have fun.” She smirked. “I’m off!” She went sprinting toward Lake Totori. Her wings pumped up and down, thrusting herself up into the sky.   
“Glad you finally made it.” Zelda was the first to speak, she eyed your bag. “Good, you have the potions.” Her eyes glanced backward, looking up the path into the blanket of snow.   
“May I suggest we split up?” Revali piped up, only causing Urbosa to groan.   
“You know if we do that, somebody is going to end up hurt.” She rolled her eyes, “We should stay together.”   
“Are we all supposed to go swim in Lake Kilsie then?” He deadpanned.   
“We’re going to stay as a group.” Zelda spoke, “well, as much as we can. For now, let’s go.”   
Zelda led the charge, her snow boots leaving imprints in the thick white slush. She and Lin were clad in snow quill attire, seemingly unbothered by the blistering cold that was surrounding the group. Urbosa was wearing something quite different as well. A jacket covered her torso rather than her typical armored bra. Her blue slip skirt had been replaced with a pair of brown pants and her heels were now boots. Mipha had a lined cloak wrapped around her body and a pair of boots protecting her feet. Daruk acted unbothered by the temperature change. Though, he did request a few vials to keep on him in case he got chilly. Revali had a natural resistance, having lived in the Rito Village for his entire life, he was apt to the negative temperatures.   
“What’s wrong, scientist? Can’t handle the cold?” Revali brushed past you, knocking your shoulder with his own.   
You groaned. All of your gear was back at the village, your coat, your gloves, your boots, your food rations, they were all left there. What were you supposed to do? Did any of the Champions honestly believe you had anything on your person? Your satchel only consisted of your notebook, a piece of graphite, your now empty coin pouch, and a ribbon to pull your hair back. The bag of elixirs slowly dwindled down as Urbosa and Mipha collected their share to hold onto. You had held a few back for yourself, though you had only made enough for the three of them.   
The skin on your exposed arms dried slowly throughout the day, becoming ashy and coated in frost. You had used one elixir, which helped warm you up, but did not protect you from the environment. Little white particles were attached to your skin, building up and eventually looking like you were wearing another shirt beneath your tan one. At this rate, frost bite would set in and you would have to amputate your limbs.   
“You seriously could have warned me. Maybe a little heads up?” Your teeth had gone nearly flat from grinding.   
“I did come to give you a,” he air quoted, “’heads up.’”  
“You call that a warning? Showing up to bother me?”   
“Precisely.”   
“He packed a bag for you, you know.” Urbosa placed a guiding hand on your shoulder, turning your attention to the bundle that was attached to his shoulder. You had assumed it was his. “Hand it over.” She said calmly, holding her other hand out expectantly.   
Given the fact that he did not move, it was quite obvious he had no intention of complying with her request. Instead, he shrugged and twisted his shoulder so the bag disappeared behind his back. A smug grin spread across his face. So he had known you were potentially dying, and did nothing to help?   
“Just clarify,” he leaned forward and swiped the rope that held the bag together, “I didn’t pack this for you.”   
The small rucksack flew at your face, only to be nixed and caught by Urbosa who had much faster reflexes than you. She reached inside, retrieving your snowquill tunic and offering it to you with an extended arm. It was definitely yours. The shirt was the same pastel white with small scuffs of grey littering its surface. The corset-like chest piece was a dark brown to match the pants. A tiny trinket that Keumi had found was attached to the hip and one of her feathers was sewn into the shoulder. There was no doubt about it.   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Revali.” Urbosa strolled away, catching up with the other Champions leaving you alone with the bird. She immediately joined their conversation and tossed you a wink before completely turning around.   
“Who did you pack this for then?” A silvery sweet tone danced toward him, causing him to turn up his beak. With no answer, he took off and disappeared into the static white of the Hebra Mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was setting in and your tunic had not held up as well as the others. It was not as compact with Rito molting and was made with a considerably cheaper fabric. When the actual product costs 2150 rupees, and most of your savings went to work-related expenses, it was difficult to justify paying that much for something you could make on your own.  
Throughout the day, the cold slowly picked at your wrists where small portions of skin were exposed from little tears in your gloves. You had compensated with a few sips here and there of an elixir. The only thing that kept you going was knowing that it would be over soon. Zelda had requested one elixir when the wind chill caused the temperature to drop to the negatives and Link had only asked for one to keep on him just in case. A few monster camps were scattered through your path and were easily taken out with the power of the Champions. Whenever this would happen, you were put in charge of watching over Zelda while Link helped the others. It always happened this way. If anything were to happen to her while under your care, you would probably be living your last days. Surely your head would be served on a golden platter or even possibly on a stick.   
The frigid air was knocking at the mouth of the cave, beating ferociously at the mountainside walls and sending waves of cool air coasting through the cavernous tunnel. While not the most apt place to rest, it was far better than sleeping outside or in one of the now abandoned skull-shaped formations. This was where the Champions had decided to set up shop for the night.   
“We should start a fire.” One of the Champions mentioned while laying out a small area for them to rest in. You simply shook your head.   
“We can’t. The rocks here are far too soft, if we were to start a fire they would surely collapse on us. Also,” you motioned to the size of the cave, “it’s far too small. The entrance was barely big enough for Daruk to fit through and from my findings it isn’t deep either. Not to mention that it isn’t ventilated enough and the smoke would kill us all by morning. Either we would end up with ash and timbers in our lungs, or we would force the indigenous bat species out into the cold. Meaning that they would…“ you stopped your rant. Raising your eyes to observe their reactions, you were met with confused looks mixed with deadpan faces. “Sorry,” turning to further look into the bag that Revali had packed, you attempted to make yourself as tiny as possible. You dreaded moments like this. They were utterly miserable and only left you in a state of embarrassment.   
“I’ll start a fire outside the cave, warm these, and put it out.” You reached down and picked up a few soapstones from the ground. “They’ll be enough to keep everyone from freezing.”   
You weren’t sure if your fast exit was to get away from the situation, to get away from the Champions and Zelda, or both. All you knew was you felt like an idiot and it surely showed on your face. There was a burnt out fire just beyond the cave that would serve as a good foundation for another. You grabbed a few sticks along the way and tossed them on top, then grabbed two pieces of flint from the bag Revali packed. They clinked together, giving off bright sparks that rained down on the sticks and dried up leaves. Eventually, a leaf caught hold and sent the pile a blaze. The stones didn’t take too long to warm, not with the flames engulfing them.   
“Would you like some help?” A soft voice came to rest beside you; it was Mipha. Her cloak was tautly pulled around her shoulders and was clasped closed to keep her entire body hidden. The fire cast shadows across her face that seemed to dance with each crackle of fire. The porcelain white of her face was now tinted with an orange hue that faded into the ruby red of her scales.   
There was no doubt that she was the quietest of all the Champions. Having only spoken a few words to you here and there, you had never really connected with her. She seemed to have a good heart though, and knew right from wrong. You had met her younger brother, Prince Sidon, and he had nothing but good to boast of his sister. Actually, all of the Zora loved her. She was like their bright light at the end of a tunnel. It was as if she was their only saving grace and they were determined to let everyone know.  
“I’ve almost got it all wrapped up. Why don’t you head back to get out of this wind?” You used a stick to poke at the embers.  
“If I may,” she looked at you and began reaching for your hands and wrists. “You’ve got dry cuts on your hands.”   
Before you could protest, she had your sleeves pushed up and your gloves off. A brilliant blue light was radiating from her hand. It felt odd. The wisps that surrounded it tickled your skin, licking at the cuts and sending a cooling chill through your body. It felt like a drink of fresh water after chewing on mint leaves. Except rather than in your mouth and throat, this was on your hands. It was as if she had summoned some sort of blast of wind and it was working away at your damaged and dry skin.  
“I don’t want to nag you,” she started, “but you should feel comfortable coming to me when you get hurt like this. We cannot have one of our Champions battling infections.” Your eyes flickered up at her, then immediately returned to stare at the aura.  
“Thank you, Mipha. But you and I both know I’m no Champion.”   
“You are not an official Champion, but you do a lot for the team. You are a Champion in our hearts, all of our hearts.” Despite the somber dread that seemed to linger around you, Mipha’s pleasant smile and soft eyes filled your chest with a warm sensation. She continued healing your cuts. Her fingers peppered light touches over the surface of your skin, the sharp angular claws glided down your wrists leaving behind layers of fresh skin.   
“I’m trying my best.” You finally choked out, “Thank you, again.”   
“It is my pleasure.”   
You hadn’t found any cloth in the bag Revali packed, but there was a lightweight blanket and another that had been rolled but was a fairly thicker fabric. With swift tears, you had the smaller one broken into multiple pieces. Mipha helped remove the stones from the fire before wrapping them in the cloth. Another sweet smile spread across her face as she held the stone closer to her chest.   
“It’s warm.” She said innocently, “I like it.”   
“I’m glad. Hopefully they’ll hold the heat until morning.” You finished stomping out the fire and tucked the last stone into your arms.   
Together you and Mipha traveled back to the cave where you found the other Champions readying themselves for bed. Daruk was tickled pink to get a rock and had discarded the fabric as it couldn’t burn his hands. Urbosa was grateful, giving you and Mipha an appreciative grin. Link had collected two for himself and Zelda, who hadn’t said a word since your return. Revali turned his down, saying it would be of no use to him. He suggested you offer it to the Princess, so you did.   
“Princess.” You spoke quietly, attempting to gain her attention. She had her back to you and was fumbling with a sleeping bag. Grunting and groaning, she ignored you and continued tugging on the strings attached to the side of the bag. She had somehow managed to knot a few of the strings together that didn’t quite match. Recognizing this, you knelt down and offered a helping hand.   
“Allow me to be of assistance.” You reached out, “These two ties are-“   
“I don’t need your help.” She swatted your hands away and pulled the bag so it was out of your reach. The ropes slowly tightened around one another and would soon be nearly impossible to separate unless cut or torn.  
“Well, at least take this.” The stone went tumbling from your hands, landing nearly three feet away in another direction. Never in your life had you wanted to back talk, say something, come on say something! But you refused to. It was quite obvious that the Princess did not have loving feelings toward you.   
Without another word, you retired to a vacant corner with yours and the extra soapstone. In your bag was a rolled up blanket with molting packed on the inside and a tough plastic-like coating on the outside. The fluffy blanket insulated your warmth nicely, surely you wouldn’t freeze tonight. You laid flat on the ground. Staring upward at the roof of the cave you allowed your eyes to fully close, but you did not relax. Your mind was racing with questions that had no answers. The image of a frustrated princess flashed over your eyelids, causing you to toss and turn from side to side.   
Why did Zelda have such disdain toward you? What had you done? Yes, you did have an attitude at times and that was no way to speak to royalty, but what had you done to make her absolutely despise your very being? Was it her mission to make your life miserable?  
It would be a miracle if you could get a wink of sleep tonight. 

Silence fell over the Champions as everyone slowly drifted off to sleep, everyone except for you. The wind continued to howl, snow began to fall, and the temperature continued to drop. The stone floor beneath you only proved to be inefficient in keeping you warm, and in addition to that you were by yourself pushed against a wall. That must play some sort of role in it too.  
You sat up, your gloved hands placed against the frigid ground. Daruk was rolled into a ball with a blanket laid over his body that looked almost comedic. It barely covered him and simply looked like it served no purpose. Urbosa was wrapped in a quilt, an empty elixir vile sat next to her body, turned on its side and dripping the last few drops onto the ground below. Mipha was cuddled up between Urbosa and Zelda, who was shivering. Link was on her other side, most of his blanket going to the princess. Revali was off to the side, alone, propped against the wall with one hand on his knee and the other on his bow.   
The stones were still warm and both still with you. Zelda could possibly benefit from having them, maybe she would wake up and not hate you as much? Surely not. She had not had a warming elixir prior to falling asleep, which could possibly be the reason why she was not handling the cold as well as the others. You crossed the area quietly, your blanket and stones in arm. As you approached the princess you noticed her nose had gone red, her hands were balled into fists, and her entire body was trembling. Her knotted sleeping bag was draped over her body the best it could get.   
Quietly, sure to not wake them, you placed both stones in her arms and covered her with your blanket. You moved Link’s back to his body and pulled it close to hide his nose from the frosty night. Sighing, you returned to your spot and sat down. You allowed your mind to race, searching in the depths of your memories for a better time. 

“Purah, I’m just not sure. What if I don’t get the job?” You questioned, sitting at her desk with your face in your hands.   
“You’ll get it! I’m sure you will.” She passed by, her arms stacked high with papers and books that she needed to read.   
“-but what if I don’t?” She hustled around the room, putting books back on her shelf and grabbing new ones that she needed for research. As she headed back in your direction, she stopped and emptied her arms. The books crashed down onto the table, causing you to jolt.   
“What was that for?”   
“[Name], you have been my apprentice for a while now. I’d consider you more of my friend, and I know what you’re capable of. I mean,” she blew on her knuckles and brushed them off on her shirt, “I did teach you everything you know.”   
“Oh, how blessed I am to know that my, basically my sister, sees me as a friend.” You mocked, rolling your eyes and shaking your head. “How am I even your apprentice? You’re 16! I’m 20, thank you very much.”   
“I’m,” she stomped her foot on the ground and rubbed her chin, “uh…”   
You grinned smugly, “You’re what? A child?”   
“No! Geez, [Name], I’m already a royal scientist!”   
“Oh please, you met with Zelda twice to talk about the technology. Impa was the one who actually knows her! And, you’ve only been to the castle once.”  
“Yeah?” A wide smile crossed her features, “How many times have you to been to the castle?”   
Biting hard on your lip, you simply shook your head, hoping to hide the embarrassed expression, “Does that really matter?” You kicked yourself out from your chair, “Gosh Purah, why did you even bring it up?”  
“Why you!” She let out a boisterous laugh that was absolutely contagious. 

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep. The sound of the Champions rustling and the slight shaking of your arm jolted you awake. Link’s hand was grasping your shoulder, lightly moving it from side to side.   
“I’m up.” You muttered, bringing your hand up to rub the sleep from your eyes. How long had you slept, and why weren’t you freezing? He gave you a closed-mouth smile and tilted his head slightly. His eyebrow raised as he moved his hand past your shoulder to untangle something from your hair.   
A look of pure shock plastered itself onto his face as he stared blankly at what he had just found. A Persian blue feather was at the tip of his fingers, its center more vibrant than its edges. His face read as, “is this yours?” Suggestively, his eyebrow raised higher, his eyes glancing from you to the direction that Revali currently stood.   
“Of course that’s not mine! Surely it tangled there from the winds. Rito do lose their feathers, you know?”  
He rolled his eyes and laid the feather back down on your knee, stood tall, brushed himself off, and headed for the Champions who were conversing about today’s actions. Zelda was sending confused glances in your direction as she finished folding the blanket you had put on her last night. You could see the two stones lying on the ground next to it. She gave a slight nod in your direction before turning her attention to the others.   
“I’d say we make our way toward the Hebra West Summit, then head back to the village from there. Does that sound like a plan?” Zelda piped up, folding her hands together in front of her stomach and staring wide-eyed at the group.   
“The sooner we leave this climate, the better.” Urbosa let out a small huff while tightening the jacket around her torso. She swiftly buttoned every one up and pulled the hood to cover her head.   
“I agree! S’ a little cold for my liking,” said Daruk who was already halfway out the mouth of the cave. Mipha was still grasping onto her now-cold soapstone, holding it close to her chest. Her eyes wandered the area, landing on you. As everyone else left the cave, she moved further into it until she was by your side.   
“It was very noble of you to give the princess your blanket.” A soft smile grew on her lips, “You know, I was not aware that stones had the ability to hold heat like this.” She held it out to you, “Mine still has some warmth to it. See?”   
“They’re used a lot where I’m from. It’s an easy alternative to burning down your house.”   
“I’d say so.” A soft giggle left her lips, “I’ll have to take this back to the Domain with me, surely Sidon will be pleased to see it.” 

You traveled at the back of the pack, like usual. Your feet sunk further and further into the snow as you went on. Luckily, the wind had slowed and snow was no longer falling from the sky. The Champions chattered as they walked, talking of subjects from the Sheikah technology to what they hoped was for dinner tonight. Revali piped up every now and again, but most of his time was spent having a very awkward staring contest with you. His head would turn back in search of you, when he spotted your figure, his eyes would linger for a moment before hastily turning away. You found yourself doing the same, but rather, you’d let yourself observe him. Why had his feather been found in your hair? Your focus moved down to your palm where the discarded plume was held. Maybe he had slept nearby and that was the reason you hadn’t frozen solid? Had the warmth of his body kept you tepid throughout the night?  
“[Name], take the Princess. There are multiple enemies up ahead. You two shouldn’t get tangled up in it.” Urbosa snapped you out of your mind, she had her hand on the Princess’s back and was guiding her in your direction.   
You simply nodded and motioned for her to follow you. With your bodies low to the ground, you maneuvered past the beasts that had their eyes set on the Champions. The creatures burst into loud cries of pure bloodlust and took off charging at them.   
“Come on, Zelda. We have to hurry.” You stood and instantly raced for a steep hill that led down a mountain side. She was swiftly on your heels, following at an accelerated pace. Soon the sounds of metals clashing and arrows exploding was all that filled your ears.   
“Quickly!” You clutched Zelda’s hand in yours and began to ascend the hill. Your feet moved faster than your body, making it difficult to keep balance. Once at the bottom, you stopped to ensure that nothing had strayed from the fight to follow you. It was clear. Zelda hunched over, her back moving up and down as she attempted to catch her breath.  
“We should be fine here. I would suggest we…” a fastidious scan of the area left you breathless. A blue-maned beast marched proudly around the snowy tundra, a bow wielded in one hand, a giant sword positioned on its back. Zelda let out a small squeal that was quickly concealed with the palm of her hand. It didn’t go unnoticed by the Lynel, it already had its sights set on the two of you and was menacingly stalking forward.   
“Stay behind me.” You ordered. Trembling from fear, you held your arm out protectively in front of the Princess. The most important thing at this very moment was to do your best to keep her from getting even a scratch on her body. You had to do anything to assure her safety.   
The Lynel’s advancement continued, only it had now picked up its pace. Kicking up some snow behind it, it readied its sword at its side and erupted into a full on sprint. You waited for it to nearly collide with you before evading to the side with the princess following your lead. This would turn into a game of cat and mouse. The magnificent beast did this a few more times before becoming fed up. It charged at you once more, this time with its bow and sideswiped you. The force sent you nearly 30 feet away, skidding across the frozen ground and finally coming to a stop below a tree. It felt as if thorns had punctured your body, probing at every inch of your skin. Pain began to shoot through your side and up your neck, spreading like a wildfire.   
Zelda screamed, her cry echoing for miles. The crunching of snow closed in on you, her hands desperately searching your body for a sign of life. You groaned. There was no way it wasn’t bleeding, but you hadn’t the time to check. Zelda sighed in relief and attempted to keep you at bay, repeating that the Champions would soon show up to save the both of you.   
“You’ve got to r-run.” You grumbled, your throat getting caught for a moment before subsiding. She shook her head in defiance. Desperately trying to force your body upward, you ignored the feeling of needles piercing through your back. You swayed, your center knocked and balance thrown.   
“Please, [Name]. You must stay down, you’re hurt.” She tried to reason with you, but you sure as hell weren’t about to let this thing get the best of you. Especially not when you had been put in charge of the princess.   
The jittering bolts of lightning zapped while the Lynel aligned its bow with a shock arrow. You hadn’t been prepared for it and by the time it registered in your mind, it was jammed into your shoulder sending electricity up and down your spine. The feeling was indescribable. Blackness drifted into your field of vision, clouding your eyes. Your head was forced upward, your mouth opened with no sound escaping from it. The pain was replaced with numbness, your legs were replaced with the ground, and everything gradually faded to darkness.   
Hopefully, the princess would be saved.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up!”   
Your body jolted upward, only to be met with a wing blocking your path and forcing you back down. The sunlight was blinding. The white light flooded your vision, creating a sensation that left you dizzy and disoriented. Black specs filled your eyes as they danced from one point to another in a strange, harmonious waltz. What happened? Where were you?   
Slowly everything adjusted as the orbs took their bows and exited stage right and left. Cedar wood was tapered together above. Screws and nails were forced through the panels, holding it all together. A beautiful golden scarf hung from the rafters, draping from one side to another. It playfully tapped at the wind chimes that were dangling nearby with each breeze. The chimed clinked together, creating homey melodic tones that rang through the canyon below and far off into Hyrle. You were considerably high in the village, but not quite to where the elder lived alongside the Rito Champion. You were in Seoi and Keumi’s home.   
“Keumi, don’t yell.” Seoi scolded Keumi, who was leaning over the side of the bed staring directly at you. Her eyes were slightly reddened with tiny blood vessels that had popped. A coat of slick tears had matted her feathers down her face from where she had supposedly been crying. The expression in her eyes spoke for themselves; she was worried. Her brows were strewn together in a way that only happened when she was frustrated, and if she had lips they would be jutted out in a pouting fashion. Instead, her mouth was parted with a rhythmic flow of air puffing down onto your arm.   
“I think [Name] is awake!” Keumi screeched. The sound echoed in your ears for a moment, causing you to shut your eyes and wait for the ringing to dissipate.   
“Shh!” Seoi grabbed her body and plopped her down on the floor. She landed with a small “thud” that was followed by her talons scratching at the wood as she scurried to get back up. Seoi then positioned herself and acted as a blockade so Keumi couldn’t get back up into your face. Her wing was held out behind her, assumedly pressed against the child as she fought to see you again. “[Name], sweetheart?” She soothed her other wing over your forehead. “Are you alright?”   
“…I” you coughed. “I’m fine.”   
Truthfully, you weren’t fine. Your head ached, your body ached, everything ached. A hard thumping was drumming in your ears that matched the speed and tempo of your heart rate. For a moment, it sounded as if a marching band was putting on a show just for your ears. You could feel the blood rushing through some of your veins and it stopping in others. With each desperate breath, your lungs tightened making the action 100 times worse. How were you even still alive?  
“I’ll go call for Mipha.” Seoi was staring at you the same way she had the other night on the landing. Her expression was full of a mother’s love mixed with a hint of concern. This time her mouth was slightly agape and her brown eyes were watered with uneasy anxiety that glistened when she turned her head to face the sun. “I’ll be-“ she started before being interrupted.   
“Has [Name] woken up yet?” A modulated familiar voice came from the foot of the bed.   
“Good morning, Revali.” Seoi greeted. “[Name] has just come to. Would you mind watching them while I go find Mipha?”   
“I just came from the Champion’s company, I’d be fine with-“  
“That’ll be quite alright.” She stopped him, politely injecting herself into his sentence, “Keumi, come on, we’re going to go get Lady Mipha.” She held her wing out to Keumi who gladly took it and scampered off.   
“You checked on them so much through the night, surely a few more moments wouldn’t hurt the both of you.” She added slyly, giving Revali a wink as she passed through the doorway of her home. The clatter of her and Keumi’s talons scraping against the cedar wood pathways was swallowed with each step into the distance.   
Revali moved around the room, presumably thinking. With your head turned slightly, you could clearly see him pacing back and forth with his arms tucked neatly behind his back. He was mumbling something to himself that was inaudible to your adjusting ears. Every now and again he would gaze in your direction, quickly turning once locking eyes.   
“Are you feeling well?” He finally spoke.   
“Just…” a static ball was pooling in your chest. You clenched your eyes closed, waiting for the feeling to pass. “Just peachy.”   
“Do you need anything?” He moved closer to the side of the hammock that Seoi had moved from the rafters of the home to ground level.   
“What happened?”  
“Before or after you were bested by the lynel?”   
“Wait,” you stopped, propping yourself up and ignoring the pulsating headache that formed from moving too quickly, “is Zelda alright?”   
Revali clicked his tongue and cast his gaze fully upon you. His eyes were softer and had lost their usual piercing abilities. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head slightly as if to show some sort of disappointment.   
“Thrown across a frozen tundra, hooked with a shock arrow, and almost on the verge of death, and your only concern is the princess’s well-being?” He inhaled deeply and sighed, “She’s well. We arrived as you had fallen out of it, took care of the lynel, and brought you back here. Mipha has been working on and off all night to heal you.” He inched closer and laid a wing over your chest, lightly pushing you back into the hammock. “You shouldn’t be sitting up. You should rest.”   
“Seoi said you stopped by?”   
“Once,” he replied curtly, “only to make sure you hadn’t died and we wouldn’t have the inconvenience of a funeral on our hands when we have more pressing matters.”   
A small knock at the doorway alerted the both of you. Revali, still with his wing keeping you at bay, quickly turned his attention to the culprit. He removed himself immediately and stalked across the room, increasing the distance between you.   
“I’d heard that [Name] has woken.” It was Mipha.   
“Then I’ll be going.” Revali exited the home.   
Seoi was standing with Keumi who was eager to be at your side once more. Mipha was now looming over the bed, observing your wounds with a careful eye. She, once again, pushed the cloth of your shirt and sleeves to start her healing process. The feeling was far more intense this time, much cooler, much stronger. It sent shivers down your spine, but instead of fear you were feeling bliss.   
“Revali seemed very anxious about your condition.” The corners of her lips rose to reveal a smile with hooded eyes as if she was experiencing love for the first time.   
“Anxious?” Seoi was now standing at the other side of the hammock with her wing gently swaying it back and forth. “That’s not how I would describe anxious.”   
“What actually h-“ the cold returned in a shock, “happened?”   
“We arrived as you fell from the shock. Zelda was doing her best to shield your body from the lynel. Daruk handled the beast while I healed the more serious wounds.” Mipha explained. “Revali volunteered to bring you back to Rito Village while the rest of us made a quick return. He seemed very…” she stopped for a moment to rack her brain, “almost heartbroken or worried.” She added.   
“Once he got here, he brought you straight to my house.” Seoi appeared amused with the memory, “he definitely wasn’t the big bad Rito Champion at that moment.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“The poor boy was a stammering mess, I had to calm him down before he could even begin to tell me what had happened.”   
“He visited at night, correct?”   
“I should have set up another hammock. He was here the entire night.” Seoi let out a laugh and placed her hands firmly on her hips. Her head surveyed the room, “if you asked me, I’d say he likes you.” She laughed again, “but I don’t think that’s all that much of a secret anymore.”   
The day continued with a long prescription of bed rest, permitted from leaving the bed and only accompanied by Seoi and Keumi for most of the day. You could see the blue feathers you had grown to love, or hate, pass by many times and sometimes stop to check in on you. Keumi rambled on and on about some of her friends and how cool it was to have Revali basically spend the night in their home. Eventually, Keumi left to eat dinner at a friend’s house a few levels down while Seoi took care of you.   
“Oh the family is doing well. No different from a few days ago when I saw you last. Junil is great, a very lovely man. Keumi loves him too, so I know they’ll get along great if he ever becomes part of the family.” Seoi was telling you about the happenings in the past few days. “Keumi has been doing okay too. She’s still keeping me awake, but you know. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”   
“Is she doing well?”   
“As well as she can. She has good friends, especially you. She was probably more worried than Revali when he showed up.”   
“I’m working on it Seoi, I’ve got all the research and everything back at the castle. I just need more time. I promised you I’d figure it out.”   
“-and right now I’d just like you to figure this out.” Her finger circled your body, “and maybe figure out the blooming relationship between you and Revali. I don’t want to see you die alone.”  
Practically choking, you used your fist to pound on your chest. “Excuse me?”   
“There’s more tension between you two than the Princess and Link.”   
“There is not.” That is most certainly something that you would avidly deny until the day you died. There was nothing going on between you and that bird.   
The rest of the night was spent as if you hadn’t almost died the day prior. She laughed and chatted joyously, and you were happy to just lay and listen as she rambled on and on about nonsense. Her focus went from Revali to the rest of the Champions, and even went as far to how she almost broke her wing while taking one of the updrafts. She wasn’t always the most graceful bird in the sky, but she sure was the nicest.   
Days passed with frequent visits from the Zora princess while she finished healing your cuts and bruises. She had overlooked a broken rib for the almost-infected cut on your side took precedence. Though, she eventually got to it. With the detour out of the way and you back to your healthy self, the Champions had decided to head back to their respective homes for yet another prolonged period of training and rest. Zelda was the first to leave with Link at her side, then Daruk, Urbosa, and finally Mipha. This left you back at the village to make the journey home alone.   
You didn’t mind the idea of it, actually you looked forward to a short time of peace and quiet. While Urbosa had suggested she take you back, you had denied her offer and promised to send a bird to confirm that you had made it back safely. Begrudgingly, she left for Gerudo. Mipha had also suggested she escort you, but was deterred by your explanation that it would take far too long for her when she could easily catch the Tamino River and be back home in a day. After all, you didn’t want to become more of a burden than you already had.   
Seoi had you packed and ready to go. Your satchel hung at your side, protectively clasped to hold your journal and notes safely inside. A worn pack was strapped to your back, adding a considerable amount of weight to your frame. She flew you to the Tabantha Stable and wished you luck on your way home. With a once-over and a bag check, she took off back toward Rito Village. By that point, the sun had begun to lower in the sky alerting you to the fact that it was about mid-afternoon. You had just enough time to get back.   
While the fastest way back to the castle was to head East on the path, you had a different route mapped out. Cutting through Ludfo’s Bog, you avoided the swampy waters as you made your way toward the Royal Tech Lab. Once passing between Lindor’s Brow and the Ridgeland Tower, you could see the small building on the horizon. Just as you expected every window was lit up with flickering candlelight with swift shadows passing by every so often. How on earth could Purah and Robbie work for so long?   
“I feel stupid.” You complained while throwing yet another book closed. The desk was now littered with half-read, opened and unopened books that you hadn’t touched in hours.   
“Maybe it’s because you are?” Purah said jokingly while tapping at the back of your head.   
“Okay, riddle me this then,” you looked up at her, “Mipha has been talking about Vah Ruta lately. She says she has a few problems with its controls. What can I do about that?”   
“Leave it to the professionals, sweetie.” She laughed, earning a snort from Robbie who was sat across the room with his nose in an old leather book.   
“Rude much?” You shoved at her with your shoulder, “Seriously! I’m your colleague now. I’m traveling with the Champions and I can’t let these small things go unnoticed. You and Robbie are so busy with the Guardians. I know they’re important too, but… I just..” You slouched backward in the chair, “I don’t know.”   
“We’ll figure it out once we get the Guardians fully functioning. Oh! Did you hear? We found another kind today! It looks like it may have flown, you know, like Vah Medoh!”   
The Lab was exactly how you remembered it from the last time you had visited. Purah was bustling to and fro as she stacked books back on their shelves and moved screws and gears across tables. A fire was lit under the mantle with two skewered fish roasting above it. The scent wafted through the air, mixing itself with the mushrooms and onions that laid on the counter, ready to go into the fire. Purah’s footsteps clicked from the back room as she came to inspect the intruder that had just entered the building.   
“Oh! [Name]!” The bat she held in her hand was discarded to the side as she bounded toward you, embracing you in a hug.   
“A bat? Really?”   
“Well, hi to you too.” She unlatched herself from you and stood at a distance. “It’s been awhile.”   
“How are things around here?”   
“Same as always. Robbie,” she cleared her throat and began to yell, “is never around when I need him!” A ruckus in the next room preceded Robbie’s entrance as he slid across the floor and caught himself on a doorframe. “Other than that, things are great. You? I hear you’ve been traveling a lot more now that the princess is on her quest to unleash her powers.”   
“Lots of travel, lots of fights.” Your hand scratched at your side where your cut had once been, “Lots of injuries.”   
“Hmph,” she crossed the room to impale the mushrooms and throw them over the fire. “Well, Robbie and I were just about to have dinner. Why don’t you join us?”


	7. Chapter 7

“I heard you got your jimmies rustled.” Purah noted with a full-mouth – a bad habit that her mother so desperately tried to rid her of, but her attempts were futile.   
“Oh?” Robbie inquired, a curious eyebrow raising, “Your jimmies?”   
“I’ve always hated how you two talk.” Your eyes instinctively rolled, possibly so far that they’d surely never come back. “Impa doesn’t talk like that, where on earth did you two pick that up from? You’re not even siblings!”   
The two shrugged simultaneously, both almost mimicking one another as they returned to picking the bones from the fish and discarding them to the side of their plates. It was truly odd how similar they were. Yet, when the topic arose they would always deny it – possibly until the days that they died. Maybe Robbie picked up on Purah’s tendencies while training and researching along with her.   
“Anyway,” Purah spoke directed at you though her eyes never faltered from her dinner, “back to your jimmies.”  
“How did you guys even hear about that? It was a few days ago, news can’t possibly travel that fast.”   
“Oh, but it does when you’re a royal scientist.” She continued, “I heard Revali freaked out! What was that like?”   
“Is this conversation really necessary?” You pushed a mushroom around on your plate, watching as the small ashy flakes crumpled and wrinkled along the sides. Purah had a habit similar to that of her opened-mouth chewing; she was notorious for cooking far too much food. Being nearly 30 minutes into dinner, you would suspect that there would be little to nothing left on the family plates gathered at the middle of the table. Instead, a plethora of food was still stacked upon itself. Roasted mushrooms and leeks littered the table that would go untouched for the night, or possibly discarded.   
“Absolutely it is.” Robbie chimed in whilst stuffing another carrot into his mouth. “He never freaks out. Go on, spill it.”   
Letting a puff of air escape your lips, you dropped your utensils to the plate and rested your elbows on the table. “Well, I’m absolutely stuffed. Nice work, as always. Are you guys done with these?” You motioned to the plates sitting on the table. Both nodded.   
Carrying the plates into the next room over, all eyes were on you upon your entrance. Two men sat at one table, a half-played chess board between them. Another man had his head turned from the fire he stood before, their dinner cooking above it. The room was very much like the rest with hard wood floors, hard chalk and limestone walls that extended just above 7 feet, a fireplace in the corner to warm the area in the winter, and a few tables and cots.   
“Haven’t seen you here in a while.” The man by the fire spoke, Mannery.   
“I get around.” You took another step into the room. The soldiers returned to their chess game, one obviously contemplating over his next move. By the looks of it, he was losing.   
“You get around?” Mannery’s eyebrow raised suggestively, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Face flushed, you closed your eyes and sighed. “You know what I mean.”   
“I know. Is that for us?” His head nodded toward the plates in both your hands.   
“Purah made too much.”  
“She always does.” He rose from his spot and crossed the room to stand at your side. Mannery was a tall guy, with a straightened back he was about 6 foot 4. His light brown hair was cut short and slightly spiked in the front. He was one of the knights positioned at the Royal Lab and had become acquainted with you after your visits. His wife worked in the castle and on occasion would join you on your voyage to bring Purah more books as if she didn’t have enough.   
“Enjoy, boys.”  
The night passed with frequent interruptions either from the guards or Robbie dropping something that would go clacking onto the floor followed by a whispered “oh shoot” or “dang it.” His footsteps would carry off in another direction soon after. You’d hear Purah shuffling around behind Robbie reminding him of things he knew to do. When the sun did finally decide to rise, you did as well. Leaving a note on the desk for Purah thanking her for her company and dinner, you slipped out the door and back to the trek toward the castle. Opting for efficiency, you decided to follow Regencia River back toward the path rather than waste time traveling through the Breach of Demise. The river rushed quickly carrying rafts of weary travelers, merchants, and the occasional bass along with it.   
Arriving in Castle Town, the morning dwellers were out bustling about to prepare for the busy day to come. The baker was at his window, kneading a soft pillow of dough to be stuffed into the blazing oven behind him. The sweet scent of cinnamon wafted through the air as his wife pulled a loaf from the oven. A jeweler was opening her shutters, a mother was shaking off a dusty rug in front of her general store, a young boy ran past chasing after his runaway dog, and a horse-drawn carriage brought goods all the way from Hateno. You could vaguely see the outlines of Hateno grain and Kakariko rice, even a pumpkin or two. The merchant hailed to a shopkeeper, joyfully greeting them and immediately going into their bargaining routine.   
The guards at the castle gates waved you in, greeting you formally upon your entrance. Nodding, you followed the path up to the first gatehouse where yet another guard permitted you to progress forward. Entering the same entrance as the knights, you ignored the murmurs of morning gossip as they dressed for the day. The air in the room was clean, not yet contaminated with the sour smell of sweat. Your room was a blessing, being one of the only places you felt like things were fully in your control.   
The work you had been focused on prior to leaving for Rito Village was strewn across your desk in haphazard organization that only made sense to you. A book on Gerudo was placed neatly on the bookshelf, its pages marked and noted. A sketch of that blasted bird was hung on the wall, next to one of Lady Mipha, Lady Urbosa, and Daruk. It was easy to capture the women’s beauty, as all they had to do was flash a smile to appear stunning. Daruk had opted to go for a stronger pose for his sketch, his arms flexing as much as a rock could, a large smile on his face. Revali, on the other hand, had refused a sketch saying that he had much better things to do with his time than assist in your “nonsense” research. He was easier to draw from a distance.   
At the time you hadn’t expected to become so close to the group, as you were only there to examine the technology and work on furthering the knowledge of their anatomy. While you hadn’t truly become close to any of them, there was a sense of acceptance. A note had been tacked to your wall, now torn and dampened from leaving the window open during a past storm. The paper was crinkled like an elder’s skin, the ink almost incoherent. It was from Mipha.   
Months back, she had written to you during a leave of absence as she became acquainted with her Divine Beast. She had expressed concern of the beast’s controls as she wasn’t quite sure what some of them did. It seemed that almost all the Champions had this issue but had gone overlooked by the other royal scientists. With Purah busied by the flying guardians, and Robbie concerned with the walking ones, it left you to deal with their requests.   
Sitting at your desk, you fell into another fit of immobility as work took precedence over all else. Your eyes wandered from books about plants to ones of the vast land that extended beyond the castle walls. While this was not directly related to work, it was just as important and it’s location was in the desert of the Gerudo Region. A peculiar plant grew in this region, it’s location varying with each passing year. It bloomed only one day, and finding it was essential to your most pressing project. Thus far, you had determined that this plant would not be in bloom for a few months, three to be exact. It’s location was the only missing factor.   
Your travels were lonely. Once again on the long path alone, you found yourself getting lost in thought quite often. Having stayed at the castle for a few days, you were given ample time to rest up and regain movement in your joints that had stiffened from lying in a bed for so long. Gerudo City was your destination. Seeing as Urbosa requested your assistance with Naboris, it gave you the perfect excuse to scout the desert to get a better idea of where you were going when the time came.   
Cautious of the travelers passing by, you kept your head down and small knife readily available. Yiga clan members had a tendency to roam this area, preying upon unsuspecting wanderers. A royal scientist would surely be like getting a golden metal.   
“Ah, [Name].” Urbosa greeted as you approached the walls of the city. She towered over you, a welcoming smile on her face. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon. Are you fairing well after the injuries?”   
“Fairing fine.” You reassured her. “I came to look at Vah Naboris for you. There are a few things I’m a little curious about.”   
She looked to the desert beyond the outlook where the beast stood.   
“Of course, follow me.”   
Naboris was far different than the other beasts on the interior. It had three terminals that were controllable, each turning like a sifter. To gain entrance to the outside, one would need to stand in a certain spot and then activate the terminal. Interesting technology always seemed to be so difficult. The ground rumbled beneath your feet as you were hoisted upward, onto the outside platform. A steadying hand was placed on your shoulder as Urbosa reached down to hold you in place. Smiling, she beckoned you to the main platform that stood in the center of Vah Naboris.  
You traveled to see Mipha and Daruk as well, seeing as they would require similar updates to their Divine Beast. Though, you did not plan to spend as much time with them as you did in Gerudo. You had gained a descent amount of information in the two weeks you spent there and had a good idea at where you were headed.   
“Do you recall the stones we used while in the Hebra Region?” Mipha implored as she strolled next to you, heading back to the Domain after a long day of improvements to the beast. The two of you walked together down the steps of the retaining wall.   
“The soapstones?”   
“Yes!” She nodded, a bright smile on her face, “Sidon loved them. Quite interesting things they are.”   
Daruk was insistent on watching your every move as you fixed up Vah Rudania. He wanted badly to make sure he knew everything that was going into and coming out of the beast. Supposedly he “just wanted ‘ta make sure I know ev’ry thing I can ‘bout the beast.”   
“Hey kid,” Daruk raised his hand to slap at your back before retracting it. “Eh,” he let out a chuckle, “my bad!” His hand rubbed the back of his neck, “Almost forgot about that tumble you took.”   
“All healed up.” You assured him.   
“Good t’ hear! Wouldn’t want our little scientist get’n hurt.” Revali’s nickname for you had rubbed off on Daruk. His use of the term was different though, as there was nothing but sincere kindness in his words. This time he forgot to refrain from hitting you and his hand met your back, sending you tumbling onto the ground. Shocked and very apologetic, Daruk raised you up from under the arms and examined you to ensure he hadn’t hurt you one bit. Laughing, you brushed it off and guaranteed him you were just fine.   
The trip to Rito Village from the castle took two days with one stop at the Royal Lab to check in on your colleagues. Purah was the same, crazy and hyper all simmered into one concoction. Robbie had left for the castle to speak with King Rhoam of the walking guardians. He had uncovered more concentrated in Hyrule Field around the Garrison. 

“Can you please let me up on Medoh?” You groaned, staring up at Revali as he hovered above you extended in the air.   
It had been two months since you last saw the bird. Having spent two weeks in Gerudo, one in Goron City, one in Zora’s Domain, two weeks traveling and two more in the castle, you had cherished the time without his looming attitude. When you first stepped foot in Rito Village, that blasted Rito was at your side pestering you as if the dynamic between you never changed. Ignoring his presence, you headed straight for Seoi’s.   
“Where are you heading to?” Revali implored as you climbed the steps.   
“Hi Seoi.” You entered the home and felt your heart drop to your stomach. Keumi was lying in a hammock hung low to the ground, much like the one you had been put into after your injury. Her eyes were big and puffy, her wings spread out, and a blanket hung over her tiny body. Using all her energy, she raised her head and focused in on you.   
“[Name]!” She exclaimed, her voice coming out as a creak.   
“Keumi, please rest. [Name] is coming over, there’s no need to shout.” Seoi brushed her feathers across the child’s face, attempting to sooth her blazing fever.   
“Can I have a moment with your mom?” You knelt next to her and fumbled with the necklace tied around her neck. Her eyelids grew heavy, blinking open and closed slowly as she exerted all her remaining energy to nod. Crossing the room with Seoi, you spoke in hushed voices so to not alert the young girl. Revali lingered at the door, observing the scene that unfolded before him.   
“Sweetheart,” Seoi wrapped her wings delicately around your face, brushing her feathers over your eyes. “They’re back. Have you forgotten to take care of yourself again?”   
“Me? You look exhausted.”   
“I’ve not slept in three days.”   
“Is that how long she’s been sick?” Seoi nodded in response, “Poor thing. I’ll work this all out Seoi. Keep her hydrated. It’ll pass like it always has.”   
“What if this time it doesn’t?”  
“Then I’ll work extra hard to ensure that it does.”   
“Hmph.” He landed on the deck named after himself, his talons clacking on the cedar as he circled you. “Eventually.”   
“I have upgrades Medoh needs.”   
“What are they for?”   
“Your protection. Unless you’d rather die in a fiery explosion?”   
Revali was reluctant to let you step foot onto Medoh and even more reluctant to let you climb onto his back so he could get you up there. He zipped into the sky only after a ten-minute rant about how you shouldn’t hold onto his armor, how you shouldn’t dare to touch the Great Eagle Bow, not to grip too tightly around his neck, and not to go wandering off through Medoh upon landing. You were strictly instructed to also not ask too many questions, with him citing your “annoying voice” as a reason to not talk.   
“Thanks for that.” You smoothed your frizzed hair back. Walking with an air of arrogance, he motioned for you to follow as he began for the main terminal of the beast. While his tongue remained sharp, as it always had, he was more tame than usual. He didn’t make the same quips and insults, though one thing did remain. He never used your name. 

“I can’t carry both of you.” Seoi frowned, her eyes focusing on Keumi as she did her best to sit up straight. “Junil is out on patrol, otherwise I’d ask him to help.”   
“I suppose you could take me first and then leave me while you went to get Keumi?”   
“Why don’t you go ask Revali for an extra hand? After all, you did just spend the entire day with him.” Despite the circles around her eyes and a sick child at her feet, she still managed to keep up this idea of the two of you together.   
“I’d rather not spend another moment at his side.”   
“You didn’t leave Medoh all day.”   
“Because if I had tried, I’d have either fallen to my death or never heard the end of it from him. Look,” You ran a hand down your face, “lets just find someone else to help.”   
“Help with what?” The same crisp voice you had been subject to all day spoke, startling both you and Seoi. Keumi, regardless of her red eyes and sniffling nose, had a smile on her face and stars in her eyes as she looked at the Rito Champion.   
“Oh, Revali.” Seoi addressed him. “Perfect timing. I’d hate to inconvenience you, but would you be opposed to helping [Name] and I? We need to take Keumi to the Sturnida Hot Spring just beyond the Flight Range.”   
His focus homed in on you, an eyebrow raising as he leaned against the opening. Seoi was putting on that same “super sweet mother” façade, backing up to kneel at her daughter’s side. Revali pushed off the supporting beam and rolled his shoulders back, straightening his posture. He practically oozed an unwavering confidence.   
“Anything to help a beautiful mother and her child.”   
Mouth agape, you mentally rolled your eyes as you thought back to how he had just called them “urchins” a few months ago. Was he this determined to get at you in every way possible? The only time you felt at peace was with Seoi and Keumi, and he had to take that away from you as well.   
“Close your mouth, scientist. It’s not becoming.” A free wing pushed your chin up, closing your mouth. A small giggle was heard from Keumi, causing the slightest smile to appear on Revali’s face; a genuine smile. Quickly washing it away, he gestured to the door.   
“Shall we, then?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Loosen the grip.” Revali instructed as he flew north to the hot spring. From your position, you could spot Keumi in the wrap that Seoi had firmly attached to her body. A tuft of orange popped out, her wide sparkling eyes intently watching you. They glistened slightly, wet with tears from her reddened state. Ignoring Revali, you flashed a smile to Keumi, who squinted for a moment and decided to contently smile back.   
Large puffs of white steam rose from the small pool that sat full of warm water below. The water bubbled audibly in a delightful chorus of pops and swishes; it sounded charming. Blankets of snow lined the area, a soft dry layer on top from the most recent whiteout. It hadn’t yet been packed into the ground by visitors. Revali shrugged you off, turning a blind eye as you fell to the ground with a thud. You caught the slightest glimpse of a smirk. Instead of belittling you or taking amusement in your state, he focused on something in the distance, his eyes contently avoided your gaze.   
“Can you join me?” Keumi’s small voice said with hints of upset laced into it like a thread through fabric. She was speaking to Seoi who was placing her on the dock.   
“Sweetheart,” Seoi started, kneeling down next to the tired child’s level, “I can’t. I won’t be able to get you back if I get in the water.”   
Keumi’s eyes adverted downward, a big huff of air escaping her mouth as she stomped her foot into the ground leaving the smallest print you’d ever seen. She wasn’t typically a pouter; she didn’t enjoy starting drama as she was usually the one trying to dissolve it. She would get a pass this time, seeing as she had been sick for days and was obviously not feeling well. Seoi frowned and looked in your direction, a pleading look on her face.   
“I can go with you, Keumi.” You offered while pushing off of the ground to join her at her side. A smile spread across her face as she beamed brightly up at you.   
Not wanting to freeze in wet clothes, you opted to remove your top layer – discarding them to the side. With your back to the other two birds, you waded into the spring. The water was a comfortable hot. Not to the point of scalding, but enough to turn the skin red. Keumi quickly joined, splashing around in the water as her tiny wings floated above her body. You smiled, taking her in your arms and tucking her head beneath your chin.   
Revali watched from a distance, arms crossed over his chest as if to conceal the swelling he experienced in his chest. His heart expanded rapidly at the sight before him, only to be stopped by his ribs. His eyes were lidded, an easy expression upon his face. Seoi stood nearby, observing the guarded bird as he took in the scene before him. She smiled.   
“Wandering eyes kill, you know?” Approaching Revali, Seoi mimicked his posture as she leaned against an old wooden stake that was driven into the ground.   
“Excuse me?” He coughed. Uncrossing his arms, he shook his head and turned away from the spring to conceal his embarrassed state. If feathers could blush, his would be a deep red. “You’re reading the situation incorrectly. I was simply thinking. Lost in thought, if you may.”   
“Whatever you say.” She said in delight. “Your secret is safe with me.” A finger crossed a dramatic “X” over her heart. Rather than reply, he remained silent, choosing to inch away from Seoi as he averted his eyes downward. Slowly, though, he found them drifting back to you.   
You looked so peaceful lying in the spring. Your eyes were closed, lashes fluttering eyery now and again when Keumi would shift positions. Your hands laid contently across Keumi’s chest, holding her close as your chests rose and fell in sync. Even while sleeping, you hadn’t been this calm.   
The wind whistled against the entrance to the cave, snow blew harshly inside, only blocked by a few stones that stood near the opening. Revali sat in his corner, back against the wall, not quite asleep. He watched with narrowed eyes as the other Champions slept happily near one another, or close at least. You, on the other hand, were away from the group. Alone in an opposite corner, he watched as you sat there, gaze focused on Zelda and Link.   
You rose from your spot, taking the stones you had found and warmed and tucked them around the squirming princess. You gave her your blanket, laying it over her as you moved to return Link’s to him. Pathetic, Revali thought. Foregoing your own personal safety in favor of another. While he couldn’t wrap his mind around your reasoning, he couldn’t really understand many of the things you chose to do.   
You were tough to crack. The walls around you were ten feet tall and crafted from an unbreakable stone. His standoffish attitude didn’t help either.   
He watched as you returned to your spot, wrapping your arms around your body and slowly drifting off to an uncomfortable sleep. You twitched and turned; your mouth moved but no words escaped. Your feet kicked and your fingers gripped tightly to your arms leaving red marks behind. With a heavy sigh and the shake of his head, Revali strode to your side. Taking your limp form by the arm, he tucked you in between his arms. He held you close to him, expecting you to calm down, but you didn’t. Even in a dormant physical state, your mind raced, and nothing would deter it from its destination.   
The night was long.   
But now here you were, lying in the water with a bird on your chest. Peaceful.   
Keumi was fast asleep by the time you returned to Rito Village. Seoi lowered her gently into her hammock, placing a loving kiss against her head before thanking you and Revali for doing this for her. Assuring her it was no big deal, you held your pack on your shoulder and departed for the Castle.   
The days were becoming shorter and shorter as the window came closer and closer. You sat at your cluttered desk reading and rereading the book pinpointing the exact location as to where the legendary flower would choose to bloom. At your request, a light container was crafted that would provide ample air to the flower while keeping it alive with a small reserve of water that would be stored at the bottom. It looked like a small bird cage with two straps to the back and one at the top. It was perfect.   
Another productive day passed in Hyrule as you finalized your research and gathered the right ingredients to be taken directly to Rito Village upon your return from Gerudo. The ingredients were from the most distant locations of Hyrule: an herb from Hebra, minerals from Eldin, greenery from Akkala, water from Lanayru, rice from Neculda, fruit from Faron, and the flower from Gerudo. With a bustling market in Castle Town, obtaining the majority of these items was a breeze.   
Revali made his return to the castle on a diplomatic trip between the Rito and Hylians. His presence in the castle was unknown to you for the majority of his stay. He had been in meetings during the day, at feasts in the evening, and attending balls at night. Undoubtedly, those were all things that numbed his brain.   
“You’re going to ignore me after that intimate moment we shared?” The voice came as a shock as you hurried toward the library to present information to the King. Turning, you sighed heavily as your eyes fell upon the bird. He stood tall, proud, with his arms locked behind his back.  
“What moment?” You inquired, deciding to keep on your way.   
“You act differently around Keumi and Seoi.”   
“So, they have names now?”   
He didn’t answer.   
“Do you have a moment to talk?” He followed suit, keeping the pace easily as he strode next to you. “Where are you headed?”   
“King asked me to update him on Purah and Robbie’s work.” A quizzical brow rose, “They’re scientists here. You’ve met Purah. Short, loud, nasal. She’s sweet.” He threw his head back in a nod and opened his mouth in an “awe” fashion.   
“Here.” He snatched the stack of papers from your hands, giving you no time to respond as he tucked them beneath his wing. Unbothered by the death glare you shot at him, he pretended as if he didn’t just steal all your material and continued walking. “Allow me.”   
“Give that back.” You demanded, but it was useless.   
He carried them with ease to the library where King Rhoam waited in his study. Upon your arrival, he smiled and beckoned you inside. You turned to Revali, who still hadn’t given up your papers, and gave him an expectant look. He smirked.   
With gritted teeth, you spoke. “Thank you, Revali. I believe I can take it from here.” You held your hands out expecting the papers but instead were met with a face-full of feathers as he strode past you into the study. King Rhoam didn’t seem bothered by the bird’s actions as he smiled and greeted him with a boisterous laugh. “Or not…” You muttered under your breath.   
He placed the stack gingerly on the King’s desk and turned to you. “I’ll be waiting in the garden when you’re done.”   
____-  
Speaking with the King was always a nerve-wracking. Whether it was his impending stare or the fact that his daughter held a certain disdain for you, something just got under your skin. The meeting was fairly short, having been cut off by a knight who came to inform the King of more visitor’s arrivals. Gathering the many papers that had become scattered across his desk, you shook your head as a loose scrap reminded you of the many updates you had made to the Divine Beasts. The many unauthorized updates.   
The paper landed somewhere in the middle of the pile, stuffing itself between the pages of a book to ultimately be discovered at a later time. A group of guards stood near the gazebo in the garden as they held their hands up to steady the guardian that clamored to life with shaky uneven legs. Above, Zelda could be spotted sporting her rich royal blue dress and golden headpiece. You watched until the King arrived with his royal entourage. He spoke to her so harshly, but she complied with whatever he told her.   
Revali stood near a closeby staircase with his leg kicked against the retaining wall. His head turned in your direction and he waved you over. You could easily pass him, and head inside, or even just turn around and take the long way back to your room. There was so much work to be done with so little time left. He’d only be taking up your time. Before you had time to think it over, the bird was approaching.   
“Your meeting?” He inquired while scooping the papers from your arms like he had before.   
“Went fine.”   
“Just fine?”   
“Went great.” You emphasized, reaching an arm out to take the papers back, only to be met with his wing as his body turned away. “Revali, what do you want?”   
“A tour.”   
“You’ve been here before. I’ll bet you’ve had a tour or two of the grounds.”   
“But,” he clicked his tongue and eyed you from the corner of his gaze, “not from you.”   
“I think that’s the dumbest thing that has ever come out of your mouth.”   
“I’m choosing to overlook your backless insults. Plus,” he lifted the stack of papers in front of his nose, eyes scanning their contents, “I have this.”   
“You’re taking my papers hostage?”   
“So, they do have some critical thinking skills.” He chuckled. “You may have them back after the tour.”   
“Revali.” You sighed, wiping a hand down your face. A smug grin was plastered on his face, enhancing the slap-ability of his already arrogant features. He knew he was going to get what he wanted one way or the other. And for some ungodly reason, today he wanted a tour from you. “Fine.”   
The grounds were no different than they were from the last time he toured. Revali pretended to be interested in what you told him about the many unique rooms scattered across the maze-like halls that stretched beneath the ground. He pretended to listen and nod his head as you rambled on and on about the significance of certain statues and stained-glass windows. He spent the entire tour pretending. It was exhausting.   
The sun moved from its position high in the sky to just above the horizon in the west. Guards switched out their shifts as those who had stood out at day went inside and those who rested during the day went out. The tour wasn’t supposed to take this long, but Revali kept talking! He had so many dumb questions about the different areas of the castle and why they were designed like they were.   
“Okay.” You stopped at the hall that led to your room, a hall you had specifically left out of the tour. “Books now, please.”   
“You act differently.”   
“This conversation, again?” The books were much heavier than you recalled. Their contents were still intact as he handed each and every one back to you.   
“What makes them so different?”   
The halls had mostly cleared out. Maids were in their own dining areas with the knights and guards as they shared the leftovers and overflow of food from the great hall. The King had long since retired to his study and the princess was locked away in her room, like always.   
“What doesn’t make them different?” You questioned. The thought of the two brought a smile to your face, one that didn’t go unnoticed by Revali. “They’re good people.”   
“There are other good people in Hyrule, scientist.”   
“Back to that nickname?” You let out a short-amused huff of air. “Sure, there are. Mipha, Link, Urbosa, Daruk… they’re all nice.”   
“Am I nice?”   
The question caught you off-guard. “Well, in your own way. Maybe. Anyway,” changing subjects was much easier than continuing that conversation, “I have to head back. I’m sure you know your way back to the guest rooms.” You turned on your heel faster than you ever had, wanting nothing more than to lock yourself in your room and never have to speak to anyone ever again.   
“You’re not eating dinner?”   
You slowed down and turned your head enough to see him. “I’ll be fine.”   
“You need to consider your own well-being.”   
“Thanks, Revali.” You paused. “Goodnight.”   
“Wait.” He stepped into the hall but didn’t challenge the invisible barrier he placed in front of him. He seemed nervous, out of place even. His typical arrogance and conceited attitude had melted into something completely different. This was out of the blue for Revali. He dare not speak until you stopped moving and turned to face him completely. The words he wanted to say refused to form into a sentence in his head. Instead, they danced as if full of caffeine on the tip of his tongue. They bounced around, refusing to align. “Never mind. Goodnight.”


	9. Mutual Feelings Ch. 9

Summary: Smart nerdy stuff that smart nerdy people do

“Incoming!” The small metal hinges on your door shook as a heavy foot collided with the old crackling wood, only making its condition worse. The door flew open, slammed against the wall, and rattled the entire room. If the shelves and desk weren’t bolted to the wall, they would have clattered to the ground or move. Purah stood under the frame with the widest smile stretching across her face.

She was nothing but a lit firecracker. Her smile spoke words of mischief, as it always did, speaking essays and forty-minute presentations without her even having to part her lips.

You slid the papers you were working on under a leather-bound book. She wouldn’t like their contents. After all, they were full of information to the Divine Beasts controls that she didn’t know about. Controls that you added. You could imagine the look on her face if she learned that you were going behind her back to answer the Champion’s requests.  
“Morning, sleepyhead.” She waltzed into the room with an energy that dumbfounded you. How she managed to stay in a perpetual state of joy was something that intrigued you, but you had no desire to live through yourself. “Brought you more super royal work! I know how much you love all that jazz.”

“You know me better than anyone.” You joked, turning your chair to face her. “What is it?”

“Oh,” she danced around you to slink toward the window. “you know! Just… some stuff.” The pile of papers in her hands didn’t seem like too much work. There were only two notebooks and maybe a dozen sheets of paper with scribbles all over them. There was one thing you took note of, the princess’s perfect cursive that seemed to glide across the page.

“Some stuff.” You repeated, quickly snatching a paper before Purah could protest. “Zelda’s work?"

“Precisely!”

“Why?” There was no way Zelda would want you messing with her work.

“Well. Big boss-man told her to focus on her powers. That means that you and I, more so you,” she quickly added, “get to finish it for her!”

“She would be furious if I so much as touched this.” You speedily put the page back on the stack that was now perched on your desk. “Are you sure we’re supposed to do this?”

“It’s not so much as finish it. Rather,” she leaned to the right and then swayed to the left, “add it to our work! It’s about the shrines and everything. You know? Science stuff.”

“Is she allowed to continue searching for shrines?”

“Probably not. That means less trips with her for you! Maybe more time to spend with,” she waggled her brows in a suggestive manner, “you know who.”

“Purah, let’s not go there.”

“Oh sweetie, you already went there! In fact, you’re way past there! You’re,” she pretended to cast a fishing hook off into the distance, “waaaaayyyy over there! And over there,” she pointed in the opposite direction, “was the point of no return.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“All in a day’s work!”

“Don’t you have other work to be doing?”

“Nope!” She swayed on her toes, the mischievous smile never leaving her face. “So, are you and Revali like, a thing?”

“It was nice to see you, Purah.” You rose from your desk chair and began pushing her out the door. “Please, visit less.” Her feet halted in the hall. “I’ll send a card."

“It better tell me you and Revali are dating!”

You slammed the door in her face. You could hear her giggling to herself as she left.

Shortly after meeting Keumi and learning of her situation, you traveled alone to Zora’s Domain to obtain updates on how many shines were identified in the surrounding areas from King Dorephan and Mipha. Sidon, who is Mipha’s brother, tagged along but proved to be little to no help as he was just beginning to learn how to utilize his swimming skills.

While there, you met a peculiar older gentleman who gave off an air of wisdom and vast medicinal knowledge. He was kind, quiet, and understated. Unlike the other Zora, he lived in the outskirts of the Domain. His whereabouts remained a mystery to the other Zora, and he was said to only appear when he sensed illness.

It was surprising when he set foot in the Domain seeking you.

You sat with the medicine man, listening diligently as he told you stories of his many travels throughout Hyrule. He had been everywhere you had and more. The ingredients he collected for treating illness were from all walks of the land.

“What brings you to the Domain?” He asked, folding his wrinkled hands in his lap. The two of you sat on the steps of the Domain.

“Research.” You commented.

“Just research?” He implored, eyes leaving you to look off dreamily to the sky. He closed his eyes, taking in the breeze that blew through the canyon walls. “I think you’re here for far more than that.”

“More?”

“You have someone special to you. Very special,” his gaze returned to yours, “and they’re very sick.”

“How do you know that?” You whispered, eyes going wide.

“It’s all over your face.” He smiled, “And I’m not oblivious.”

The medicine man, Sopho, told you of a mysterious plant with an inimitable name, “Omisaato.” The enigmatic flower heavily resembled the Silent Princess, but with small differences in its shape and the introduction of golden speckling on its petals. It radiated the scent of fresh vanilla bean and only sprouted from the ground once a year in varying locations around Gerudo. Sopho told of its intense healing abilities. When brewed correctly with specific ingredients, it could cure even the most devastating diseases or genetic mutations.

He couldn’t provide you with the exact information you needed but could gift you a descent sized book that he had bought on a trip to Kara Kara. Even if there was no evidence of its existence, it was worth a try.

It could fix her. It could save her.

Though it was only a few days ago, Zelda was growing restless. She was itching to breach the walls and return to the wild where she could spend time with what she loved most. You’d find her lingering in the library for longer periods of time, watching over your shoulder as you sifted through her research notes. She’d practically be dangling from the balcony to see what you thought of her work. It was detailed, far more detailed than you had ever bothered to do. She described the make and model, how many screws and bolts she estimated they have, and where she hypothesized, they led to. With such a small entrance, it had to go down. But where? That was the looming question.

“Why don’t you just join me, instead of scare the hell out of Link?” You turned around to find her wide-eyed, either surprised you called her out or surprised that you knew she was there. With a short nod, she descended the stairs and sat down across from you at the table. Link stood a few feet behind her, looking as uncomfortable as he typically did while he followed her around like a lost dog. “Link, come on.”

He hesitantly sat down.

“My notes.” Her fingers danced across the pages that you piled together. “What are they like?”

“They’re yours,” you let out a tired laugh, “you tell me.”

Many emotions crossed her face in very few seconds. Her eyebrows drew together as she contemplated what she wanted to say next. Link was staring blankly at her, likely wondering the exact same thing as you. Zelda reached out and fixed the stack neatly, ensuring the pages corners lined up perfectly.

“Thank you.” She finally said in a quiet tone. “For saving me when we were in Hebra.”

Catching you completely off guard, you examined her expression, trying to figure out whether or not she was telling the truth. She showed no signs of dishonesty. Her eyes were glossy and large, her fingers rubbed together lightly, and her shaking leg inched the table over with each bounce.

“It’s no big deal.” You gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Guess I didn’t expect being a royal scientist meant experiencing 60 volts of electricity coursing through your veins.” With another smile, she was relaxed and smiling back. “Your notes are good. Detailed to all get out. But we haven’t been able to pinpoint whether the shrines in the different regions vary. I’d like to arrange a trip to Gerudo, sooner rather than later, to examine the shrines there.”

At the mention of traveling, she perked up. Something crossed her face that told you the conversations with her father were resurrected in her mind as she physically slumped a bit.

“We can request it to make ambassadorial relation meetings with Urbosa and for the possibility of finding another spring in the desert. He won’t question that.” You assured her.  
“I’ll have it arranged at once.”

The next day you set out with Link, Zelda, and Mipha for Gerudo. Daruk and Revali had decided traveling separately would be faster and more efficient for the group as a whole. Plus, they wouldn’t even be allowed to enter the city so getting there immediately wouldn’t be called for. Zelda was much more pleasant than usual. Her attitude changed the moment you suggested the trip and a way around the King’s tightening rules for the young princess. She didn’t even question the cage you wore on your back meant to house the legendary flower.

Mipha, on the other hand, was curious as all get out. She poked and prodded at it, examining the welding techniques used. Link and Zelda led the group while you walked along side the Zora princess who swam slowly through Aquame Lake.

“What is it for?”

“I’m collecting some samples from the desert to take back and analyze at the castle. Boring stuff.” You laughed it off.

“Fascinating.” She was always so joyful. If there was a definition to innocence, it would surely be Mipha. “I’ve always wanted to do more scientific things. There’s just no time to.”  
“You’ve helped me install updates to Ruta. I’d say that’s pretty scientific.” You commented. Mipha smiled, ducking beneath the water for a moment before coming back up.

“I mean with lab goggles and coats!”

“Next time I visit, I’ll make sure to bring an extra.”

“I’d enjoy that!”


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Read it yourself, lazy

  
The sun was unbearable. It had been a minute since you last visited Gerudo and the desert was even hotter than you last remembered. The City was cooler, but when you couldn’t bear to be within the City walls knowing you would have to sneak out at night, it was off limits. There was no way you were going to have the guards stopping you as you left only for Urbosa or one of the others to find out what you were doing. They’d think you were insane. To risk your life in the Yiga and monster-infested desert, especially at night, for a mythical flower would be idiotic.

  
Kara Kara was as lively as you recalled. With tired travelers lining the oasis, horny boys looking to sneak into Gerudo City, and hustlers insisting you purchase their goods it made for quite the atmosphere. Urbosa and Daruk greeted everyone with open arms as you pulled a small container from your satchel and handed it to Mipha. She cocked her head to the side, eyeing the thick liquid quizzically.

  
“It’s for your skin. It’ll protect against the sand and heat. Plus, you’ll be able to safely travel in the desert if needed without worry of dehydration.”

  
She nodded, securing it to her side, before turning her attention to the princess who was laying out the game plan. Zelda spoke quietly, wanting the conversation to remain as inconspicuous as the group could possibly be. There was no way to ensure clan members weren’t around and listening.

  
“I think we should split into two groups. One led by Urbosa, one by Revali.” Revali agreed with the princess, the suggestion inflating his ego. “Urbosa knows the desert better than anyone and Revali can easily navigate the skies if you get lost.”

  
“Sounds good t’ me!” Daruk pounded his hand on his chest.

  
“I’ll be traveling with Urbosa and Link… Mipha, would you mind joining us?” Mipha opportunely agreed to her request. “That leaves Revali with Daruk and [Name].”

  
“A good choice in pairing.” Urbosa noted, a knowing smirk on her face as she eyed you. “We should leave as soon as possible. The desert gets cold at night. I suggest we meet at the Outpost before sunset to report what we find.”

  
Traveling with Daruk and Revali proved to be difficult. Daruk could easily work his way through the sand but threw up large clouds in his wake. It was just your luck that you happened to be behind him. No matter the direction you stood, you struggled with the bits of dust and dirt that were attracted to your burning tear ducts. Revali flew from above, remaining suspended in the air just out of the sand’s gritty grasp.

  
Your shoes weren’t crafted for desert travel. They sunk down with each step and pulled a pound of sand up with them. At some point in the day, you became separated from the two. You could see Daruk’s cloud appear and disappear as he rolled through the desert. He stopped a few times near what looked like shrines. They shifted and waved in the excruciating heat. Revali vanished in the sky too, dipping down every now and again as he likely did what Daruk was doing.

  
You were perfectly fine being alone at this time. You had a different mission, a different undisclosed mission. Sand had not yet permeated the pages of your journal. By the end of the day, you imagined you would be brushing the thing out. You can only imagine how long you’ll be finding the stuff crushed and stuck down in the page’s crevices.

  
According to the book Sopho gave you, the flower should bloom in or near an oasis. It should be uplifted from the ground, on a plateau for example. This is to provide it with the best possible protection against those who wish to harvest its power. You squinted, brushing the line of sweat that dripped from your brow as you studied the pages. It was almost impossible to read your handwriting in the blinding daylight.

  
“Studying on the job, eh?” Revali appeared out of nowhere, taking his wing to block the sunlight from your eyes as you pivoted to see him. He wore his typical smirk. “You should be searching for shrines.”

  
“It’s hard to when your whole team leaves you in the dust,” you rubbed your eye, “literally.”

  
“I am surprised Urbosa assigned you to join Daruk and I, considering we’re the fastest travelers of the bunch. And you, well,” he put his other arm on his hip, “you’re a bit slow.”  
“My bad Hylian’s don’t have a fast travel system. Some of us can’t fly or roll really fast.” The hand at your eyes continued rubbing.

  
“Stop doing that.” Revali scolded, moving to hold on your arm. “You’ll scratch your eye.” Still seizing your arm, he rustled through his own bag to pull a small canteen of water. “Look up at me, keep your eyes open.”

  
Doing as he said, you focused your gaze on him as he worked diligently to remove the cap and grasp lightly under your chin. He steadied your head, eyes flickering from yours elsewhere. When the chilled water poured from the cap, you flinched.

  
“Hold still, or I’ll leave you with sand in your eyes.” He instructed, grip tightening on your chin. “I imagine the walk back would be difficult when you go blind.” His hold lessened as he washed the dust from your eyes, and finally let go when he was pleased with his work. He stood back, moving to return to his former position of sun-blocker. Blinking the remaining water away, you wiped your face and dried your eyes with the loose fabric of your shirt.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“My pleasure.”

  
“Revali?” You started, waiting for an acknowledging hum in response. “What did you want to say a few days ago at the castle?”

  
His head rose, chin lifting to aim his gaze upward. He took a deep breath as if thinking over the events of that night, before deciding against it and exhaling loudly. “Nothing you need to worry about. Some things go better unsaid.”

  
“It’s not good to keep secrets.”

  
“Interesting that you’re the one lecturing me on that. It’s not a secret, just,” he stopped, biting the inside of his mouth, “an observation. Anyway,” he motioned to the vast desert ahead of you. “Shall we?”

  
Traveling with Revali while he was on foot was strange. He walked slower to match your pace strutting about with his arms behind his back. The majority of his time was spent with closed eyes, not even attempting to locate anything. Maybe he actually enjoyed the heat. Daruk was nowhere to be seen, and likely wouldn’t be rejoining the group. He had told the two of you he may go rogue but be assured he’d find his way back. If not, Revali could find him with ease.

  
“Why aren’t you searching for shrines?” You asked, folding your book closed before tucking it back into your satchel.

  
“Why aren’t you?”

“I’m trying, but like I said… it’s kind of hard.”

  
“You and I both know,” he stopped walking, “we’ve identified all the shrines in this desert.” He continued on toward a rock in the distance. “So why are we all out here today? Simply to waste time? Or mayhaps to appease the princess’s desire for adventure?”

  
“I’d say the latter.”

  
“Well, at least we’ll be returning with some information.” He pulled out his own notebook and tossed it in your direction. You scrambled to catch it, becoming annoyed to a chuckle that escaped his lips. “We’ll turn this in and call it a day. The princess can barely comprehend my calligraphy anyway.”

  
“Is it because it looks like you coated your talons with ink and stomped on the page?” You twisted and turned the pages this way and that, trying to read what on earth he wrote. It looked like chicken scratches. “Is this really the best you can do?”

  
“No, but it’s the most work I’ll put in on something we’ve already done.”

  
“Thank Hylia, I’m not receiving letters from you.” You handed it back to him. “I would never figure out what you remotely wanted to say.”

  
“Like you wouldn’t want letters from me?”

  
“I’d want legible letters.”

  
“So, you admit that you would enjoy receiving a letter from me.” He hummed to himself, pleased with his ability to talk circles around you. “I’ll have to drop one in the post when I return to the Village.”

“I don’t,” you defeatedly sighed, “shut up.”

  
The sun moved slowly through the crystal blue sky, hiding behind clouds every now and again before peeking back out to warm the land. Walking with Revali was becoming unusually relaxing. He spoke every now and again, bringing up the few oases that littered the dry sandy Sahara. You took mental notes of their locations, deciding that the Southern Oasis matched the description of where the flower would bloom. It was only 6 hours until your window of opportunity would open. You wouldn’t miss it.  
“I’m calling it a day.” Revali said as he spied Kara Kara in the near distance.

  
“I don’t feel like we accomplished anything.”

  
“I could leave you out here if you truly wish to continue this hike.”

  
The rest of the Champions waited at the Outpost. Gathered outside, they were enjoying a platter of refreshing fruit purchased from a delighted hustler back in Kara Kara. Zelda and Mipha both looked exhausted, lying on their backs next to one another, shielding their eyes from the now-setting sun. Daruk was content, chattering away with Link about how “the food is good, but not nearly as good as what Goron City has.” Urbosa sat quietly, satisfied with the sounds of the palm tree leaves rustling against one another as the nightly breeze set in.

  
“You two enjoy yourselves?” She asked, the same smug smirk on her lips. “You took quite the walk out there.”

  
“We gathered what information we could.” Revali handed Zelda his notebook, appeased when she interestedly started ruffling through the pages. “I, for one, would greatly appreciate turning in for the night.”

“I second that!” Mipha laughed, sitting up and resting her arms on the ground to support her. “The desert is so different from the Domain.”

  
“Well, it’s made of sand, dear.” Revali noted, bringing a hearty laugh from Daruk who slapped Link on the back, prompting him to politely join in.

  
Zelda, Urbosa, and Mipha all retired to the safety of the City after a small feast was brought out to the Outpost for everyone. Daruk and Link wanted to sleep outside near the door, resting on the large rock that served as a foundation for the Outpost. Revali opted to claim the tower as his, cozying up at the top. That left you with the one bed inside.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to join us inside?” Mipha asked, pulling the loose wool blanket closer to her body as she, Zelda, and Urbosa started for Gerudo. “It will be much colder out here. You should join us.” Zelda added.

  
“I want to go over my notes once more tonight. I’ll be less of a distraction out here. I don’t want my candle-light keeping you awake, especially after today.”

  
The girls nodded understandingly and left, but not before Urbosa could add her take. “Try not to spend too much time up on the tower, tonight. You’ll catch a cold.”

  
You pressed your hand to your blazing cheek, your hands cooling the skin to the touch. Why did she always have to make comments like that? She took enjoyment in making you blush.

  
Quietly, you closed the door to the Outpost, ensuring you hadn’t woken the two sleeping nearby. You watched as your footprints disappeared behind you as the harsh winds filled them with sand. Tugging the strap of the backpack up, you trudged forward. The Southern Oasis wasn’t too far away, maybe an hour’s walk at leisure, thirty minutes at a fast pace.

  
During the day, no group had reported on any sightings of the Yiga Clan or other dangerous monsters lurking in the desert. Night proved to be no different as you made your way peacefully to the oasis with no threats but the blowing wind and icy winds. It was different, the desert, at night. The moon illuminated each and every shadowy hill that you had to cross. There were no heat-caused waves or illusions of waterholes. There was only sand and sky.

  
The Oasis was difficult to climb, but you made it up after a few struggling minutes. There were glowing flowers all over the grassy plain. A small trickling stream cut through the middle of the plateau that hot-footed frogs took to with their chirping croaks melding together in the lively area. Crickets hopped from bushes into trees, hiding in the deep green brush.

  
The plateau was small, small enough to take off the carrying case for the flower and have no worries of losing it. You placed it down at your feet, twisting it into rest supported by the little sand that was up here. Opening it, you began examining each flower. The first had no gold speckling, as did the second, the third, the fourth, and fifth. The sixth was yet another silent princess, and the seventh was no different.

  
You sighed, having worked up a slight sweat. At this rate, you’d never find it. It had to be here. All signs pointed to this being its location: the oasis, the plateau, hell… even the desert. After an hour of carefully inspecting the flowers, your eye was caught by the slight gold glitter of something in the corner of your eye. It shone and sparkled like a diamond, the moonlight bounced off its petals, reflecting like a thousand mirrors on the palm leaves. There was something almost ethereal about it. The way it gave off light where there was none was magnificent. That had to be it.

  
Carefully, you scooped your fingers into the dirt, unbothered as it dug beneath your nails. Carrying it slowly, you lowered it into the case and gathered water from the oasis to pour into the bottom compartment. The walk back would feel longer than that out there. You had no more drive now that the mythical flower was in your possession. You felt like you could finally relax. She would be okay.

  
Your feet hit the ground below the plateau, indenting in the sand. Each step back seemed longer and longer as you slogged back with a considerably heavier pack attached to your back. When the ground rumbled, you shrugged it off as exhaustion finally getting to you. When it rumbled for the second time, you assumed it to be a small earthquake. They weren’t uncommon in Hyrule. A guttural growl alerted you to it being more than a natural occurrence. The large lump that slunk below the sand, causing you to rise as it swam below, confirmed it wasn’t natural.

There were no monsters lurking in the desert, at least there were no monsters you knew of other than lizalfos and the occasional bokoblin that lost its way. A monster than used sand like water was new to you. You watched as it swam away, only to turn in your direction and charge at full speed.

You ran faster than you ever had before. Adrenaline pumped through your veins as your legs threatened to lock beneath you. Your knees ached from the trek you made at day, and your ankles burned to high hell. It felt as if your shoes had been set on fire. Your arms weighed down on you, quickly turning to ten-pound weights that threatened to topple you over. The Outpost was still a mile away. You could vaguely make out the outline of Daruk peeking out from the front corner.

The strap to the case harboring the flower loosened, prompting you to swing it to the front of your body. You hugged it tightly to your chest.

You continued running.

Your knees locked.

You fell.

The monster approached fast, the sound of sand falling like water was the only thing you could hear.

You closed your eyes.

A horrific, excruciating sound of agony howled through the desert. The sound echoed off the mountain walls in the distance, bouncing around in the canyon. The ground shook once more before all was still. Opening your eyes, you pulled the case closer as if to hide behind it. There stood Revali, breathing heavily as he lowered his bow. His back facing you.

“What on earth were you thinking?” He asked calmly, not daring to look in your direction. His voice slowly rose becoming furious. “Are you brain dead? Sneaking out at night like some foolish teenager. Leaving the safety of the Champions. For what?” You could see the rage in his eyes when he finally found the courage to face you. “If nothing, this proves you aren’t meant to travel among us. This type of recklessness will not be tolerated any longer after your last incident. What is so important it means dying?”

You opened your mouth to speak but was met with him cutting you off.

“No, I don’t want you to speak.” He huffed. “You’re an idiot.” He pursed his lips, eyes tearing away from your fallen figure. “Come on.” He began walking back to the Outpost. “Come on or I’ll leave you here for the next thing to kill.”

Silently, you pushed yourself from the ground, not bothering to brush the dust from your clothes. Revali walked ten steps ahead, turning briefly now and again to make sure you were still following. He was fuming. You were tired. The eventful night only accelerated your exhaustion, making every movement feel like the last.

_“I’m going to save you.” You reminded her as she beamed brightly at you._

_“I know you will!”_

_“Oh yeah? How are you so confident?”_

_“Because you’re a Champion. Champion’s don’t let people down.”_

The Outpost was quiet, unbothered by the shaking ground or loud sound that settled over the desert. Slinking inside behind Revali, you held your head low.

“Go to bed.” He instructed, folding his arms over his chest after he threw the blanket back. “Did you not hear me? I said,” he stopped.

Water streamed from your eyes, soaking the hem of your shirt as you focused on the still-glowing flower. Tears fell in big drops, leaving slick trails as they raced down your face. Everything came collapsing in as the mental barrier you had set up months ago fell. You promised yourself you wouldn’t cry no matter how difficult things became. The emotions, everything, you felt from the fear to the joy and the sadness that was pooling in your chest finally burst. The dam that contained this calamity of passion was crumbling. It felt good.

“Why are you crying?” Revali said in a hushed, more calming, tone. He crossed the room, taking the case from your quivering hands and placing it gently on the desk. You crashed to the floor, your knees giving out.

“She’s going to be okay.” You got out between sobs.

“She?” He contemplated before it all snapped into place. The puzzle pieces finally matched up. “Keumi.”

“She’s so sick, Revali.” Wiping at your eyes was futile, but you continued to do so. “She’s so sick, and that flower is going to save her. It’s going to cure all her hurt and pain… She can finally just be a kid.”

Without another word, he understood. Hesitantly, he took you in his arms, pulling your shaking figure close as he rested his head atop yours. At some point, you moved to the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. You relaxed into his chest, finding solace in the sound of his steady heartbeat.

“Why are you always so hard on yourself?” He wondered to himself, his voice coming out at no louder than the squeak of a mouse. He must have assumed you to be asleep. “I care about you, a lot.” A breath of air passed his lips as his heartbeat rose. “Of all people.” He tsked himself. “It had to be you.”

The two of you fell asleep, a calm peaceful sleep with no jittering kicks or unnerved grunts. It was quiet. It was nice.

“Have you seen [Name]?” Urbosa hollered from outside the Outpost to a groggy Daruk who shook his head and looked to Link who did the same. “Revali isn’t up on the tower, and I just worry that something…” She opened the wooden door to find a predictable scene, at least predictable to her. Rays trickled in from the window shades, the subtle glow giving the room enough light for her to make out the silhouettes of yours and Revali’s figures lying in the bed. The soft snores emitting from your direction made her smile.  
“Find them?” Daruk rubbed his eye as Link rolled back over.

“No, but I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.”


End file.
